The Demonic Witch of the Uzumaki Clan part 1
by Touma Yoshino
Summary: At a young age young Naru Uzumaki who has the Kyuubi inside her meets Beatrice the Golden Witch, what will happen to Konoha and what's this about her knowing her family? Part 1 will include some bits of Umineko, but overall will follow the normal Naruto part 1 series. Part 2 will be where Naru has fully cracked and plans to destroy the village using magic. Mostly Naruto fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto & Umineko Series fanfic:

At a young age young Naru Uzumaki who has the Kyuubi inside her meets Beatrice the Golden Witch, what will happen to Konoha and what's this about her knowing her family?

Part 1 will include some bits of Umineko, but overall will follow the normal Naruto part 1 series.

Part 2 will be where Naru has fully cracked and plans to destroy the village using magic. This is where lots of Umineko will come into play.

Please enjoy the story

Disclaimer: I do** not** own Naruto or Umineko Series.

SsSsS

Chapter 1

General P.O.V

Beatrice the Golden Witch, Alchemist of the Ushiromiya family and the being behind the incident of Rokkenjima, is bored. Very bored and so she decided to have a nice long walk. When she was walking she heard the voice of a young girl crying. She was curious about this so she decided to find the source of this crying.

Naru's P.O.V

I've just ran for my life… again, I'm currently hiding in a bush in the forest. I've grown bored of most stuff that happens to me and I'm only 5. But why do all the villagers attack me? Why? I don't understand? I've never done anything wrong to them, so why?

A few minutes later I hear someone walking near. "Oh no they must have found me" I thought, so I kept my breathing extremely shallow, however my heart was racing and tears were running down my eyes, I panicked when the person reached out at me I covered my mouth and…

Beatrice's P.O.V

I, Beatrice the Golden Witch finally found of source of the crying after some time of walking round this huge forest. The source of the crying was coming from this bush, I then reached out into the bush when I heard the sound of movement, and a thing or rather a person jumped back and ran back into a tree. The person I saw had knee length blood red hair and blue/purple eyes, she was wearing old baggy clothes that looked like they had seen better day, with rips and holes covering them and the girl tried her best to cover herself with what was barely there. Then I noticed six whisker marks each on the side of her cheeks, she looked quite cute with them I thought. I took a breath and said "What's a young girl your age doing out here at this time of night?" I questioned she replied by saying "I was running" "Running away from whom?" I questioned her again "From the villagers, they attacked me… again". I raised an eyebrow at that, why would anyone attack a young girl like that? Suddenly a moment later I felt a rush of demonic energy hit my body, which it seemed as though it originated from within the girl. Interesting, very interesting indeed I thought. I then asked her name after that thought, and she answered "Naru... Uzumaki" I was really taken aback when she said "Uzumaki". Every witch knows of the Uzumaki's they were famous for not only for their longevity, but also in their proficiency in...

Magic. It was fantastic I found a real living Uzumaki.

"Do you have any parents young Uzumaki?" I then asked.

Naru's P.O.V

This stranger whoever she was seemed nice, nice enough for me to trust… for now. I then took in her appearance, she was quite small compared to most of the older villagers, she had blonde hair tied at the back of her head in a braided bun, she wore some sort of strange dress and she looked very young, but I guessed she was much older than she looked. She asked me if I had any parent and I therefore bluntly answered "No."

Beatrice's P.O.V

I raised my eyebrow again when the Uzumaki answered that she had no parents and after a few more questions I found out that she doesn't have any family. On top of all that I found out that a few days ago the orphanage she stayed in kicked her out when some bullies were hurting her and picking on her. I was fuming after she said that, humans sometimes can be so ignorant and disgusting. I then at that point decided I wanted to raise this child and then make her turn her back on these villagers and whoever runs this place, and then make sure she kills every last one of them. In the best way I know possible. I therefore asked her "So little Naru how would you feel if I became your mother?", when she heard that her face lit up with joy and nodded her head enthusiastically. I then held out my hand and she grabbed a hold of it and we started walking.

Naru's P.O.V

I can't believe it this kind woman that I miraculously met today wants me to be her daughter, I of course without second thought accepted this as a chance like this could only happen once in a lifetime.

Later on I found out her name which was 'Beatrice' 'what a strange name? Be-tau-ri-ce' I thought. When we approached the village she told me to just keep calm, as she could sense all the glares being sent at me and at her. Soon after we went into an estate agent and she bought an entire mansion estate which a huge training ground, I really don't know how she did it but she said it was a secret. On top of all that I had real food that day, REAL food not some junk I used to get out of the rubbish. It tasted amazing, the person how cooked this of rather butler how Beatrice calls him, is called Ronove he seems… polite enough apart with some little snide comments he makes here and there, although it seems to keep the atmosphere happy around here.

5 years later

I've now grown up quite a bit since I've been with Beatrice-sama**(1)**, I'm now 10 years old and I'm currently wearing a red and black dress with fingerless black arm-length gloves and plain black shoes and I'm carrying my staff which is made of gold and has a one-winged bird on top and I'm also wearing a crooked black witches hat on my head, all-in-all I looked quite striking but sinister at the same time. Beatrice-sama has taught me lots of things like how to behave to the villagers and the people who rule over this cursed place, how to use my two chakras. And yes I did say I had two chakra sources, one was my own and the other was the source of the Nine Tailed Fox. I found that out when I was 6, at first I was surprised and I was very angry, I took all my anger and frustration at a nearby village killed every one of them and had their children stuck on poles to prove a point to NOT anger me. If they want me to be the Nine Tails I will be. She also hence taught me the miracle of magic, it was so easy. One time I got some of my best clothes for free and I hardly needed to do anything, of course I had to erase the guy's memory of the event as well. Although I never knew magic could be so versatile and unique.

Currently I am making my way to the academy because today was graduation day and the day I finally get my title from Beatrice-sama. I wasn't that excited about the graduation as all the people there are so weak, but it's something I need to done to keep Beatrice-sama interested. I don't want her bored, end of story. I saw what happened the last time she was bored. And it was NOT good.

I made my way into the classroom and glared at all the girls, they all shivered in fear. Serves them right (stupid fan girls), how I loathe their entire existence. They're just bags of meat that annoy you and squeal like stupid banshees, especially one of them one of her descendants must be one. After I stop glaring at them they all looked at one boy, his name… Sasuke Uchiha. Arrogant Emo-teme**(2)**, saying I REALLY don't like him is an understatement. Not only does he want everything, he just broods all the time. Plus as a side note his usual reply to everything is "Hn**(3)**". What on earth does that even mean?!, it's not in any dictionary I know. So I wish that he never becomes my teammate, NEVER!

The instructors eventually came and gave us all a paper, before I started I scanned my paper for any Genjutsu**(9)** and there was none, I then proceeded to answer all the questions. I then completed the first 4 in five minutes they were too easy next I moved onto question 5 which was "Name all the Hokage's". I snorted inwardly, what do these guys take us for... no-brain idiots, and what's the point of having something so useless in a ninja exam it would probably get us killed on the battlefield. I then progressed through the rest of the written exam and answer all the rest of the required questions.

Once I completed the exam I looked at the clock and I read it was 45 minutes before the exam ends, how boring. I then talked to the fox for some time until he said he wanted some sleep, so I decided I would sleep as well for the final 10 minutes. When the ten minutes were up the instructors collected the tests in and they said they would now start the Taijutsu**(10)** portion of the exam I then DELIBERATLEY said out-loud "I wonder how am I going to beat the one I face, am I going to lick their feet, or am I going to knock them unconscious…" I then smirked evilly at them.

Iruka and Mizuki (the two instructors) panicked and did a quick game of Rock-Paper-Scissors. Iruka won so that means I get to face Mizuki, hooray. Everyone took their turn until I heard my name being called I then grinned at Mizuki and then Iruka said "Um, Naru…" "Yes" I replied. "Well Mizuki and I were thinking you don't need to um… do the Taijutsu exam as you are perfect so we um… decided to… pass you without doing it." He said the last part quickly. I paused and then replied "…Fine" and then made my way back to my seat. How boring they cut out my Taijutsu test.

It was now the Ninjutsu**(4)** test they then called out my name, I made my way into the examination room. "So Naru could you first do a henge**(5)**?" I then asked can it be any size and they replied yes as long as it fits in the room I replied with a "Hai" I then shouted out "HENGE!" and transformed into…

The Kyuubi. I then roared at them and they sat motionless there for a few minutes. Finally they came to and congratulated me on such a perfect henge. They then asked me to create 3 bushin**(6)** so I put my fingers in a cross position and muttered very quietly "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**(7)**" 3 perfect clones popped into existence, Iruka then congratulated me again. They finally asked me to perform a Kawarimi**(8)** and I did so, but swapped with Mizuki who then crashed bottom first into a desk, ha! Iruka just sighed at that and gave me my headband.

End of Chapter 1

**(1)- 'sama' refers to someone of much higher status it is a mark of respect depending on how you say it.**

**(2)- 'teme' means bastard**

**(3)- This is just a sound it doesn't count as a word**

**(4)- Ninjutsu- The literal def. means ninja technique it is the special moves ninja use.**

**(5)- 'henge' means transformation**

**(6)- 'bushin' means clone**

**(7)- 'Kage bushin no jutsu' means Shadow clone technique**

**(8)- 'Kawarimi'- means Body replacement technique**

**(9)- Genjutsu or illusionary technique is a technique ninja's use to basically create illusions**

**(10)- Taijutsu or basically fighting is self-explanatory.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto & Umineko Series fanfic:

At a young age young Naru Uzumaki who has the Kyuubi inside her meets Beatrice the Golden Witch, what will happen to Konoha and what's this about her knowing her family?

Part 1 will include some bits of Umineko, but overall will follow the normal Naruto part 1 series.

Part 2 will be where Naru has fully cracked and plans to destroy the village using magic. This is where lots of Umineko will come into play.

Please enjoy the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Umineko Series

Chapter 2

Naru's P.O.V

I made my way back from the academy to the mansion swinging my headband in my hand. "I'm home!" I shouted out, I was then greeted with a "Good Afternoon, Miss Uzumaki" from Ronove the butler. "Good Afternoon, Ronove" I politely replied back. I then clicked my fingers and appeared in the tea room where always Beatrice was having some tea and cakes, this time though I was greeted with a somewhat familiar sight of a woman with a dress similar to Beatrice-sama's but she had silver hair, that was left straight rather than blonde hair tied in a bun, her eyes looked completely shut. "Hello there, Miss Uzumaki" called the new woman "Hello Virgillia-sama" I replied surprised back to the newly confirmed Virgillia.

I then went and sat down having some tea whilst I was talking about how my exam went, Virgilia-sama and Beatrice-sama sat there with an amused look on their faces, actually Virgillia-sama only had a tiny smile on her face. "Thank you for that little story, Uzumaki" Virgillia said to me "Thank you Virgillia-sama" I replied back "So, teacher will you please tell why you came round here today. I know something's going on". Beatrice said to her teacher.

"Indeed, I shall tell you why I have come here today. Oh and Uzumaki-san please can you stay here this concerns you as well". "Ooh" I said in a surprised tone. "Yes, the reason I have come here today is because…" she said with a pause. "Yes teacher" said Beatrice "Well I am afraid to tell you that… "_He_" has come back. Virgillia said with a dark tone. I paled at that quote, oh please not "_him_". "Well, that is very interesting _teacher_" Beatrice said with a pointed look at her teacher. "_Him_, please tell me not _him, him, him… _I said with my voice growing louder and louder, and then I shouted "HIM!" My deep purple eyes turned red which stated my anger. I slammed my foot on the floor cracking it, sending out a spider web of cracks. "Ha! Look at that _teacher_ you've made her _really _angry" Beatrice said with a maniacal grin on her face. "I apologise for that Uzumaki-san, but this information is of the upmost importance". Virgillia apologised to me. "He is going to return to Konoha during the Chunin exam in a few months. I do hope Uzumaki-san can get rid of the _snake_ for me please". Continued Virgillia.

"Certainly Virgillia-sama, I'll make sure that once I'm done with him they won't even find his body". I said with a very sweet smile on my face my eyes turning back to normal but with slit like cat pupils. "Oh and student, please make sure you use _that_ on him too". Said Beatrice "Your allowing me to use, _that_ on him Beatrice-sama" I said with a slight bit of excitement in my voice. "Yes" Beatrice said with her maniacal grin on her face. "Bua-ha-ha-ha-ha. Brilliant, just absolutely brilliant" I blurted out with crazed laughter and a sinister grin on my face. "Well that is all for today I shall take my leave" Virgillia said and stood up. "See you in a few weeks, teacher" said Beatrice, "Yes, have a pleasant trip Virgillia-sama" I said.

3 Hours later

I have had my dinner and I am now going to have a bath. The mansion is very big and hard to navigate, but I have got used to it. I then approached my bedroom and opened the door, my room was very large. It contained a king sized bed, decorative curtains and blinds. It even had its own en-suite which was huge, a big bath that could hold up to 15 people and a shower by the other side of the en-suite. I turned on the tap of the bath with magic and it started running. I got changed out of my clothes and put them in a basket near my bedroom, covered myself with a towel and went into the bathroom. I then took of my towel and walked into the bath, I bathed for 15 minutes before I started to wash myself. Once I did that I walked out the bath covered myself with a towel and then dried my hair-out.

After that I got changed into my nightclothes and climbed into my bed and proceeded to fall asleep, but instead I went to my mindscape.

Naru's Mindscape

When I entered my mindscape I was greeted with the lovely sight of a sewer filled with water up to my knees. Your mindscape reflects your inner being you can't change it if you can't change your very being, something which is impossible to do. As you can clearly know by now my very being must be in a dreadful state since my mindscape is a sewer. As I started walking round this desolate place I noticed a large entrance to a room with a cage in it, that's the room I want to be in. I started running into the large room and shouted "KYUUBI**(1)**" all I got in reply was a grunt from the fox. "**What do you want gaki(2)**" snarled the fox from being woken up from its sleep. "I'm assuming you heard what's going on in the real world right now" I said to the fox giggling a little from the fox language. "**Yeah. I heard, sure you can use my power any time you wish. But this time I want something in return,** as you woke me up during my beauty sleep" its voice slowly changing more feminine, its body also changing into a female figure.

Now who stood in front of me was a very curvy woman with long straight red hair like my own, but she has ruby red eyes that had cat like slit pupils in them they also had a very eerie glow to them that looked like they could pierce your soul. She wore a deep purple kimono with a red obi that left nothing to hold back her amazing figure and had an elongated fang sticking out her mouth. "Mm" I said looking away from her trying to avoid eye contact. "Yeah, sure kit" said Kyuubi. "In any case I would like you to let me out for a while I'll be okay for you to use my power any time you wish". Kyuubi subtly persuaded me. "Yeah, I might think about that. Although what's in it for me". Always make sure when bargaining with a Kitsune, especially the Kyuubi always make the bargain on your side and always consider the draw backs that the Kitsune doesn't mention.

"What's in it for you? Well for one thing I'll allow you to have full access to my power.

Time freeze

Considering options here, in this case if I have full access to her power this means that she could take full control over me permanently. Even though we're on a friendly basis doesn't mean she still doesn't want to get out. To fix this situation I could allow her to either take my body or let her out.

Time start

"The second option I allow you for a partial change in a Kitsune**(3)**"

Time Freeze

This is a good offer, a very good offer. This means I would be able to grow a tail, this could be used very effectively. A tempting offer.

Time start

"And finally the third option is that I will give you my sword" Said the Kyuubi

Time Freeze

The sword. I absolutely must have that sword.

Time Start

"Okay Kyuubi. I… accept your deal" I said

"Brilliant! So glad you'll be able to help" said the Kyuubi gleefully

"Hai-hai~" I said and left my mindscape.

Tomorrow 7:00 am

Today's the day I find out who my flesh ba… teammates are. I was wearing my usual clothes, but sowed on to my outfit on my chest was the Konoha symbol. On the back of my dress was sowed "_pythonissamsortem"_**(4)**. I also had my left ear pierced with a small red earing, this earing isn't just for decoration it can resist any temperature hot or cold. And it also gives me a form of magical protection.

As I walked into the class I glared at the girls, they all of course shivered at my gaze.

I went to sleep for a few minutes until I heard the sound of shouting and squealing.

"Oi. Ino-pig let me through I was here first!" screeched the pink haired banshee.

"No way, Forehead. You have no chance of getting between me and Sasuke-kun". Smugly said the blonde known as Ino.

"Shut it you two, and sit down!" I all but growled at them.

The blonde not wanting to anger me further, ran to the nearest seat.

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm Sakura Haruno the next Mrs. Uchiha!" Screeched the banshee also known as Sakura.

"I said… Sit. Down" I said with authority with my voice turning cold and red words surrounding the room. For lower being to witches I can command them to do anything if I use my magic surrounding my voice, as long as their will is weak or their power is low. For example I couldn't command the Hokage… yet that is.

Sakura then proceeded to sit down in a random seat, her eyes in some sort of daze. As soon as she sat down she returned back to normal and forgot everything that happened. After I went back to sleep for a few minutes I heard Iruka coming in so I woke up. "Alright! Class settle… eh" Iruka said, but the entire class was deadly silent for a change.

"I'm going to read out the Genin**(5)** teams"

"Yay, my newest flesh-bags" I cheered.

'I feel sorry for whoever becomes her teammates.' Everybody else thought in unison.

"Iruka-sensei**(6)**, where's Mizuki?" A random student asked

"Well, about Mizuki Well we don't even know what happened to him, but he betrayed us last night"

"Ooh, I know what happened to him Iruka-sensei" I said with my hand up

"You do Naru, please can you tell us" Iruka asked partially concerned.

"Oh, I will…" I grinned sadistically.

One very detailed gory story later…

Everyone in the class was in complete horror and shock after that. They also made a mental note NEVER to anger her or betray the village ever after that story. The young Uchiha was going to have nightmare about that story along with the Uchiha massacre. 'I will get revenge on, him…' Sasuke repeated in his head.

"Well, Naru that was a very… interesting story. I will now read out the class arrangements. Team 1 will be…"

Oh how mundane I have to wait for this long, please give out the team numbers.

"Team 7 will be Naru Uzumaki…

'Yay, my team' I though

"…, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno"

"Oh poo. I have sir Broodsville and Madam Banshee, at least they can act as meat bags" I moaned

'Oh-no I'm on her team, I'm going to die young!" Sakura thought in horror

"Hn" is all Sasuke said, but on the inside he was sweating like crazy (he needs to keep up to Emo attitude after all".

"Well team 8 is…" Iruka continued on with the teams.

After Iruka read out the rest of the teams he told us to wait for our teachers. Of course our sensei is late, only he was 4 hours late! I had to secretly get a clone hidden by magic to get me some food.

"Why is our sensei late?!" Sakura squealed out.

I then glared at her and she sat silent. But I have to agree with her someone this late is unacceptable, so I set up an elaborate trap maybe slightly sadistic but it will definitely get him/her.

"Oi, Uzumaki-san what are you doing" Sakura said

"I've set up a trap" I replied simply

"Hn, like a Jonin**(7)** could get tricked so easily" said Sasuke

"Oh it seems like this is my team" said a silver haired man

"3… 2… 1…" I said

Drop. A big heavy weight fell down from nowhere, but the guy dodged it by stepping forward.

"You honestly didn't think you could catch me could you" said the man

"No. Not that one, but don't count me out so soon" I said

"What do you mean by th…?"

He was cut off by a loud slash and then the falling of trousers. He looked down and there he was in nothing but his boxers.

"Bua-ha-ha-ha-ha" I rolled on the floor laughing like crazy.

Sakura stared in shock, while Sasuke had to try and keep back a chuckle of his own.

"Well my first impressions of you are… I hate the lot of you. Especially you" He said pointing at me

"Oh the feeling's mutual _sensei_, never be late again if that's a warning to you"

He clicked his fingers and he had is clothes back on. 'Must be a henge' I thought.

"Meet me up on the roof in 5 minutes". And with that he vanished from sight

The other two went out the classroom, and then I walked up the wall outside the building to the roof.

"Do I get a prize for coming here early?" I asked

"No." the man said bluntly

"Oh" I said sadly

After a few minutes the other guys appeared Sasuke looking bored as usual, and Sakura panting like she's a dog.

"Alright now that all you guys are here why don't we introduce ourselves" the man said

"Why don't you go first sensei, to give an example" said Sakura

"Ok, my name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes... I don't feel like telling you, my dislikes... well, my hobbies... I have dreams for the future". Said the newly confirmed Kakashi.

'All we learned was his name' the guys thought in sync expect Naru who thought 'how boring'.

"Okay your first Pinkie" Kakashi said pointing at Sakura.

Sakura winced at that name "Well my likes are... (Looks at Sasuke), my hobbies are... (Looks at Sasuke), my dislikes are... NARU! ...

"Feeling mutual banshee" Naru interrupted.

"... DON'T INTERUPT ME BAKA!" She tries to hit her on the head but somehow misses Naru, she then recovers from that and says "Until I was rudely interrupted I was going to say my dream for the future is... (She looks at Sasuke, blushes and then giggles)".

"Okay, your next duck butt"

Sasuke keeps an impassive look on his face and said "My name is **Uchiha **Sasuke, I don't have many like and have too many dislikes, my hobbies are training and my dream for the future... no my ambition I am going to make a reality is: restore my clan and to kill a certain man.

'Avenger' Kakashi thought. "Okay you're up last blondie"

Naru stands up and stands up on the highest point of the building and said

"My name is Naru Uzumaki, Witch of Luck, the black hole, the apprentice of the Golden Witch herself. My likes are: chopping limbs, stuff their bowels with weapons, torturing people using a spoon, maiming, suffocating, hanging, sticking pipes up their ass, cutting them open and sticking hot wax where they have been cut and the dear fox in me. My dislikes would be this stupid village, having to wait and the villagers themselves. My hobbies would be killing things, messing with the human mind and playing 'chess' with my Master. And my dream for the future would be... To destroy this village!"

'Kami, she's broken. She needs a lot of work done and she's a major flight risk.'

Naru jumped down from the building and sat back down. Sakura looked like she died and Sasuke looked like he wet his pants.

"Okay team 7, meet me tomorrow at training grounds 7 at 8:00 don't be late, and another thing don't eat breakfast, we have survival training tomorrow you'll just throw up your breakfast otherwise". And with that he vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Unfair he never told us we had another test!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke was fuming at the man for not telling him this earlier, he was an Uchiha he didn't need survival training.

Naru already knew of the test so she wasn't bothered at all.

"I'm off see ya" I said and vanished from sight.

End of Chapter 2

**(1)- Chunin is a grade of ninja it is a grade higher than genin, but lower than tokubestu jonin and jonin.**

**(7)-**Jonin means possibly the highest rank a ninja can get. However there is still the ANBU ranks and Kage ranks. A Kage is basically the leader and the strongest in the village.

**(6)**- Sensei means teacher it is someone who basically teaches somebody.

**(5)- **Genin is the lowest possible rank a ninja can get, but higher than tokubetsu genin

**(4)**- _"pythonissamsortem"_ is Latin for "Witch of Luck".

**(3)- **Kitsune or a fox demon spirit, this book integrates demons into this and the kyuubi is one of them. She is of course classified as a Kitsune.

**(2)- gaki or brat, is quite rude. But what do you expect for a female demon fox that has just woken up from a sleep.**

**(1)- **KYUUBI or nine-tails is the nine-tailed fox legend. A being so powerful that one of its tails could cause tsunamis. Very self-explanatory how powerful it is. In this story it is a she so that makes her queen of the demon world.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto & Umineko Series fanfic:

At a young age young Naru Uzumaki who has the Kyuubi inside her meets Beatrice the Golden Witch, what will happen to Konoha and what's this about her knowing her family?

Part 1 will include some bits of Umineko, but overall will follow the normal Naruto part 1 series.

Part 2 will be where Naru has fully cracked and plans to destroy the village using magic. This is where lots of Umineko will come into play.

Hi, this is a Touma Yoshino story. I will upload at least 2 chapters a week if you are wondering when I update, but when I become busy with work only expect 1 chapter.

But for the time being I will upload a chapter on Wednesdays and Saturday, this is so it can fit in with my already busy timetable.

As well during the story you will need to play some song of YouTube, they are simply for atmospheric effect. They basically set the mood, I would recommend listening to them when reading the story.

Please enjoy the story, Touma Yoshino

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Umineko Series

Chapter 3

Tomorrow 7:00 am

Naru has had her breakfast going against the orders she was given by her sensei. Nobody and I repeat nobody tells her not to eat breakfast, she has a healthy appetite to keep up with all the work she does. She arrived exactly on time, but she noticed Sakura and Sasuke already there before the required time. She knew he was going to be late again so she disappeared into the woods and talked with Kyuubi and sent a clone to where her team was sat. After talking and training with the Kyuubi for a while she noticed Kakashi appear and then hid in the trees and used her new senses to hear and see what he was saying.

"YOU'RE LATE" Sakura screeched.

Clone Naru threw the nearest rock at Sakura's stomach, making her double over. Clone Naru's eyes were furious and she said "I told you. NEVER. Do that. Again" She released some Chunin level killer intent making the Genin shiver in fear.

"Naru, don't do that to your teammate" Kakashi sighed

"Why should I listen to you, scarecrow?" Clone Naru stared at him

'I ought to take that arrogance of hers done a few pegs' Kakashi thought "You know, you're very arrogant for a brat" Kakashi said authoritatively.

"And this is very boring sensei." Clone Naru said back

'She's got a comeback for everything I say doesn't she' Kakashi thought

"Yep sensei, I do". Naru said to him

'Can she read minds?' Kakashi thought again.

"Okay your task is to get these two bells from me I'll set the alarm for noon, it is now 10:00 am you have 2 hours to get the bells".

"But sensei there are only two bells" Sakura said smartly

"Yes there are obviously two bells, yesh baka." Clone Naru said

"Yes, there are only two bells. The ones who don't get a bell don't get lunch either".

At this point Sakura's and Sasuke's stomachs rumbled.

"Naru why did you have breakfast?" Kakashi stared at her.

"Because one you don't tell me what to do, and two I need a full course meal at least three times a day to have a healthy appetite to keep up with all the work I do." Clone Naru stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay then now that some time at passed we should start, come at me with the intent to kill" Kakashi stated oh what a big mistake he made by saying that.

"'Kay _sensei" _CloneNaru sadistically grinned.

"Okay begin!" Kakashi said

Sasuke and Sakura then went to hide, but Naru… she decided just to sit there.

"You're not going to hide?" Kakashi said

"Nah I'm different to them" said Clone Naru as she got into an unfamiliar stance

'What's with that stance, it has almost no openings' thought Kakashi whilst looking at the Clone

"3… 2… 1… and…" she began generating energy, Kakashi started sweating and thinking he's going to die.

And then happened a…

"Bye" and poof she vanished.

'What on Earth she was a Clone!' Kakashi thought

Back with Naru

'Oh my clone has just popped, you ready there Kyuu' Naru thought

'Yep, I'm ready' sent back Kyuubi

"Great" Naru said with another bloodthirsty grin

(Play: World's Greatest Battle OSTs Ever: First Dungeon)

The clouds start gather to one spot on the training grounds, they darken it then starts raining and then…

Lightning strikes filled the air, which looked very unnatural. The training grounds were blown apart with gale force winds and Sasuke and Sakura ran away from their hiding spots, afraid that they might die.

Kakashi looks to see Naru walking towards him with a predatory grin,

"Ne sensei you did say we could come at you with the. Intent. To. Kill, right". Naru says her purples eyes turned red with slit pupils they were all distorted and evil looking. A ghostly presences surrounds Naru it looked like the Kyuubi in a human form.

'Crap the seal' He then lifted his headband up revealing a fully matured 3-tomoe sharingan**(1)**.

"This is what happens when you mess with an Uzumaki." Naru stated

"Don't let your guard down for a second, don't blink, remain focused throughout the fight otherwise…" A circle appears in her hand "You'll. DIE!" Huge torrents of lightning shot straight into the circle, not fazing the girl at all.

"**FIRST SEAL KAI(2)!**" Naru/Kyuubi shouted.

A massive blast consumed her. Once it cleared Kakashi noticed she had three fox tails on her lower back region, two fox ears on her head, two long canines sprouted out from her mouth and a cloak of a tainted red colour. Her staff had a one written on it in roman numerals, it was also longer than it used to be. Naru herself had grown quite a bit having C-cups breasts, her hair much darker red than what I used to be.

"Let's try out this new ability of mine" She held out her index finger and black energy started to gather at her fingertip until a small black orb around the size of an eyeball was there.

"**Bijuudama(3)**" She stated and fired the small black orb.

Kakashi swiftly moved away from it, just as the ball impacted with the ground creating a…

BANG! FLASH!

The blast radius was ridiculously huge. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura looked in wonder.

'If that was come from three tails worth of power, how powerful is it going to be if she uses all nine tails' Kakashi thought whilst sweating like crazy.

"**Let's end this Kakashi. Let me show you what real power is…**" As soon as Naru finished saying that a black circle that looked like it had multiple seals on it appeared beneath her.

"**From the depths of darkness… purge the light from this world…"**

Dark energy started to surround her

"…**, shatter all remaining hope thy enemy has… Oh blood that flows within my veins…" **She bit her thumb and let blood drop on the circle "**… Summon thy path and destroy your target".**

She put her left hand forward

"**Demonic Arts no nanajuhachi(8): Darkness…"**

"STOP!" A man shouted out with ANBU guards surrounding him, it was the Hokage.

"Oi! Monkey**(4)** you interrupted me!" Naru shouted baring her teeth at him

The Hokage couldn't deal this at the moment he thought, but he told Kakashi.

"Kakashi let them pass" The Hokage said

"But…" Kakashi tried to reason

"No. Jonin. You will let them pass. Now. No exceptions" The Hokage said to him, he couldn't deal with Naru right now and then he turned away.

"Yes Sandaime-sama" Kakashi said his tone of voice betraying his words.

Sakura and Sasuke were happy they passed, but had a worried feeling about Naru.

"Humph! You ruined my plans, stupid old monkey!" She stormed off and then vanished in a flare of energy.

Later on at 2 pm

"Gah! I'm so mad!" said Naru as she blew another pillar down.

"Maybe you need to relax a bit, student" Came the voice of Beatrice from the door.

"But sensei~, I'm really mad right now and want to destroy something" Moaned Naru.

"Yes, student you need to _relax_" said Beatrice pronouncing the word relax.

"Oh you mean _that_ kind of relaxing… Okay sensei" Replied Naru then she started to skip off to her room.

After she got to her room she got changed into a red kimono with a black stash. She had tail holes for her newly adorned tails and a long katana strapped on to her back.

She looked at the mirror and she how good she looked in it, she smirked when she saw that her claws have lengthened slightly.

As she walked through a nearby village she noticed that they were selling dango**(4)**, oh how she loves dango. After a few minutes when she was eating her dango somebody ran into her making her drop it… oh dear.

"You bitch you made me trip over!" this thug-looking guy said

"You made me drop my dango" I said downcast, my anger just waiting to come up again.

"Huh, so what bitch? I run this joint. I tell you what, you pay me NOW!" The thug boss said

"Hahahaha… BUAHAHAHAHAHA. Me pay you, it's your bad day filthy human because you know what… **I'M GOING TO KILL THIS STUPID VILLAGE! Kakakakakaka**" I snapped at him my voice turning demonic.

(Play: Bleach OST Soundtrack Fade To Black #21 What Can You See In Their Eyes)

Black clouds descend again, however this time much quicker than the last set. I gripped the sword on my back and drew it shouted "**Shed blood… Kyuubi(7)**!" When I shouted that the heavens started to split open as a rain of red fell down from the skies everybody in the village felt the pressure and their knees buckled down under it.

"W-w-what a-a-are you m-monster" The thug boss said frightened of my sheer presence

"**I'm your worst nightmare come real, the witch of luck****,** **the black hole, the apprentice of the Golden Witch herself**** and… the new… KYUUBI!" **I said to him and broke out a killer grin and my eyes having a crazed look to them.

"**Owari da ningen(5)… Demonic Arts: Darkness…"**

Dark energy surrounds me and envelops my body. I grew another tail in the process, my tails then turned in the wind. My claws grew out and my pupils becoming slitted again, my cloak returned looking an even murkier red coat. The black energy around my body becomes much more vivid looking like gas turning my already ghastly image even fouler.

"**...Falls(6)**" I finished in a low tone and there was only darkness.

The village seemed to freeze in time for a moment until the darkness starts to clear.

Once the darkness completely cleared, all the bodies in the entire village were dead. Blood covered everywhere, on walls, hanging clothes lines. The bodies were mutilated, horrible looking. I smirked as I knew my job was done and then vanished from sight.

End of Chapter 3

**(1)- The sharingan or copy wheel eye is a bloodline passed down from the Uchiha clan, most people know how Kakashi got his but I won't say.**

**(2)- 'Kai' basically means release in Japanese.**

**(3)- The bijuudama or tailed beast ball is probably the most powerful technique a bijuu knows. Its power is ridiculously strong, I basically made it so that if Naru did it in her bijuu state she would definitely destroy the village.**

**(4)- This is somewhat an insult or a joke because the hokage's name is Sarutobi Hiruzen. Saru in Japanese means monkey so hence the insult.**

**(5)- 'Owari da ningen' is a phrase that means 'It's over human', I translated it myself.**

**(6)- This as well as the incantation earlier in the chapter that Naru did is an original technique developed by me.**

**(7)- THIS IS NOT A BLEACH CROSSOVER! It is merely Kyuubi's 'other' soul that is sealed in the blade. I will talk more about this blade in the story later.**

**(8)- 'Nanajuhachi' means 78.**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto & Umineko Series fanfic:

At a young age young Naru Uzumaki who has the Kyuubi inside her meets Beatrice the Golden Witch, what will happen to Konoha and what's this about her knowing her family?

Part 1 will include some bits of Umineko, but overall will follow the normal Naruto part 1 series.

Part 2 will be where Naru has fully cracked and plans to destroy the village using magic. This is where lots of Umineko will come into play.

(A/N: Hi Touma Yoshino here. To answer some of the reviews I have had and will probably be getting, this story will only include ONE more Umineko character later in the series. Once I start the next story there will definitely be more Umineko characters and will have the same main character (Naru Uzumaki).

Also one other thing, I have uploaded a picture of the Main Character in her witch outfit on my profile page. I will probably do another character later on as well

One last thing I seriously recommend listening to the chosen song I've picked up, It really works!.)

Please enjoy the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Umineko Series

Chapter 4

Once I got back home I had my '**dinner**'(13) and then went to bed. Talked to the Kyuubi about the merge and my new abilities, they were so cool I thought.

The next morning

Once I woke up again I got myself washed and cleaned, had my breakfast and created a clone to do the team meeting and starting D-rank missions. They are so boring; basically D-rank missions are chores the lazy villagers can't be bothered to do themselves. I however created a clone to go to them instead.

I then went to do some training with Kyuubi-sensei.

Today we're going to be starting on nature manipulation, ooh I wonder what my one is going to be.

"Okay to start this training we are going to use your demonic energy to…" the old Kyuubi paused.

She brings out a fang

"…pull out your fang. This one is my fang, once we pull it out we are going put your demonic energy into it and from that we will be able to tell what nature element you're aligned to.

She pushed her energy into her fang and it lit on fire.

"As you can see I have an ordinary primary element for fire, however I also have a secondary of earth." To emphasise her point she tap her foot and a pillar of earth appeared.

We then proceeded to pull out one of my fangs.

A few painful moments and a new fang later…

"Okay now push your energy into it" instructed Kyuubi.

I close my eyes feeling my demonic energy surrounding my body, I then push all of it towards my fang until it begins to melt under it, I then hear the frantic shouting of "KIT, STOP NOW!" from the Kyuubi.

I open my eyes to see myself surrounded in an inferno of fire.

'It doesn't feel hot, weird' I thought.

I stop pouring out my demonic energy and the flames recede around the fang making it look very cool.

"And with that we know your two elements are wind and fire, both complement each other very well and the former significantly powers up the latter. Making it the most destructive of all the dual elements combinations, its categorised name is 'Inferno**(1)**'". Kyuubi explained to me

"That sounds… cool" I said, as I had the most destructive dual element.

From then on for several hours she trained and trained in her new element it has major advantages but also has major disadvantages. For one if someone used an A-rank**(2)** or higher water jutsu, the power will be put out… instantly. Another disadvantage that the fact it is too hard to properly control, even though it destructive force is amazing but controlling it is terrible.

When trying to control it I feel like I am trying to make a world of water completely still, so it is just that… impossible.

"Arghhh, it's impossible to control" I said as I fell to the floor exhausted.

"As I said before try and compress it" suggested Kyuubi

"You're seriously telling me to compress a worlds worth of energy" I deadpanned.

"Yup!" Kyuubi cheerfully replied.

Okay I try just that I gather the smallest amount I can at the tip of my finger which is the same size as a car. 'Focus' I thought and repeated that mantra inside my head. "Compress" I said the car sized flame went down to the size of a baseball. "Compress" I said again it went down to the size of a tennis ball. I repeated this process 3 more times until it was the size of a fly.

Now for the tricky part, firing it.

"Utsu**(3)**" I said

The sound of a laser cuts through the air disintegrating everything in its path for miles on end.

Boom, you could hear the explosion all the way from here. I then checked where I fired it 'yup the same village as yesterday' I thought, although it's completely destroyed this time.

"That. Was. AMAZING!" I cheered whilst jumping up and down.

"That's some crazy power you got there… Naru" Kyuubi said to me

"Yeah! It's too awesome" I replied to Kyuubi

"Okay then lets learn some techniques to suit the style." Kyuubi said while she grinned at me

"…WHAT!" Everywhere are Hi no Kuni**(4)** heard the shouts of a woman.

6 weeks later

After lots of training and sending clones to do D-rank (chore) missions, she eventually finished learning 2 techniques for her demonic nature element training. These techniques were called Inferno Style: Jigoku no hono**(5)** and Inferno Style: Hono Kojun**(6)**.

I then felt my clone disperse, because I received its memories I grinned at them.

"Ne, Kyuu-sensei guess what I got? ~" I asked Kyuubi in a sing-song voice.

"I don't know, maybe a higher rank mission?" Kyuubi rhetorically answered and guessed.

"Yup, It's a C-rank**(7)** mission but because my clone had the insight something was up. And there actually was, and it makes the C-rank an A-RANK! Mission!" I cheered jumping up and down really excited about this.

"Well isn't that… interesting? Why don't you try out some of your new moves" Kyuubi suggested.

"Hai, sensei ~" I said excitedly

2 Hours later

Naru made her way to the front gates. Where she saw her teammates and her sensei, 'Interesting~ he isn't late' I thought. "Kakashi, you're here early today" I said genuinely surprised.

"Mah, I'm never late for missions. And its Kakashi-sensei to you" Kakashi deadpanned.

"Humph, one you're not my _sensei _until you teach me something and two you'll never be my sensei anyway I only have two." I said boringly

"Anyways our mission is a protect Tazuna-san**(8)** here from bandits and thieves. I hope you protect him" He said glaring at me at the last part, I merely just avoided his gaze and instead said to Tazuna "Hey old bridge builder I'm not responsible for what happens, if you know what I mean" I said the last part darkly. Tazuna starts to sweat buckets at that comment, and was staring at my tails strangely

Along the road I just walked without talking until I heard Sakura say something.

"Um, Uzumaki-san, what's with your tails?" Sakura said weakly

"What do you mean? I'm the Kyuubi didn't I say that to you" I said confusingly

Tazuna trips over his own feet for a second and then shouts "WHAT YOU'RE THE KYUUBI!" He backs away from me.

"Yeah, though don't worry about it. I have had training to keep back most of my… 'violent tendencies'" I answered his unasked question.

After walking for what seemed hours we came to an area where I noticed a puddle of water.

'What the heck, it has not rained for days. Must obviously be a mist nin.' I thought, I sent a pulse through the ground using my youkai**(9)**. I am now able to sense and visualise a person if I send a pulse of my youkai to them. 'It's two nin, they have some sort of gauntlet that attaches them together and wear similar attire. Judging from the jutsu they have used they must be mist nin, and from that I say that they are the Demon Brothers of the Mist**(10)**.' I thoroughly thought and already thought of multiple plans, I then signalled to Kakashi who also noticed them and sent me a signal straight back.

As soon as we passed the puddle, they jumped out and sliced Kakashi in half.

Sakura coward back, Sasuke looked shocked and Tazuna was frozen on spot. Leaving me in charge.

"Sakura protect Tazuna and Sasuke assist me now!" I ordered them.

(Play: Bleach OST 3-La distancia para un duelo)

I drew my sword and muttered 'Ring of Fire', my blade was covered in white hot flames**(11)**.

The demon brothers then came to take me down, I then sliced the chain linking their gauntlets together with my blade. They looked furious the one on the right came running at me and shouted "Suiton: Suiryydan no Jutsu**(12)**" A water dragon came flying at me and I easily dodged it, I then cut him on the cheek and then pressure filled the air**(14)**. My seal was released again temporally and I lost control, I attacked the nin I cut and was smirking and killed him brutally until I fell on the floor and collapsed. Kakashi then appeared and took the other demon brother away for questioning.

End of Chapter 4

**(1)- This is another original idea, I was thinking at the time what would fire and wind make. Obviously a stronger fire in real-life, but I just can't call it fire so I thought of the strongest possible known name of fire and 'Inferno' came into play.**

**(2)- Jutsu or techniques are rank based on classes D being very low and S rank being the highest. A rank would be just before S rank. They higher the level, the more energy and skill you have to use.**

**(3)- 'Utsu' mean shoot in Japanese**

**(4)- 'Hi no Kuni' means land of fire, there are of course different lands in this world but Konoha is in the land of fire. Where they are going is the land of waves I don't know the Japanese definition of that.**

**(5)- 'Jigoku no hono' means flames of hell. It is another original technique.**

**(6)- 'Hono Kojun' means descending flames. It is another original technique.**

**(7)- Mission are ranked on class as well. D being lowest and S+ rank being the highest.**

**(8)- Tazuna the bridge builder, he is one of the characters in the Wave arc that is introduced.**

**(9)- 'Youkai' is basically demonic energy and it has multiple uses**

**(10)- Demon Brother of the Mist. C-rank missing-nin that appear in the original series.**

**(11)- White flames are known as being the hottest flames around the can disintegrate everything it touches to dust.**

**(12)- 'Suiton: Suiryydan no Jutsu' is an A-rank ninja technique where the user creates a dragon made of water and fires it at the opponent.**

**(13)- She basically has eaten several human souls.**

**(14)- When she saw the blood it basically activated her demonic nature. After all she is the Kyuubi in training.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto & Umineko Series fanfic:

At a young age young Naru Uzumaki who has the Kyuubi inside her meets Beatrice the Golden Witch, what will happen to Konoha and what's this about her knowing her family?

Part 1 will include some bits of Umineko, but overall will follow the normal Naruto part 1 series.

Part 2 will be where Naru has fully cracked and plans to destroy the village using magic. This is where lots of Umineko will come into play.

(A/N: A general thanks for reading this story it is absolutely amazing that the story so far is going great, please keep up the reviews I even take constructive criticism to improve on any part of the story.

Many Thanks, Touma Yoshino).

Please enjoy the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Umineko Series

Chapter 5

Once I was awake I found out Tazuna lied to us about the details of the mission. That I already knew about, but the information I found out that I didn't know was that Gato**(1)** the shipping magnate was after Tazuna's life because he was building a bridge that would connect the land of waves to the mainland, which would create business that Gato couldn't deal with because he runs the waters of the wave country. On a side note it was already common knowledge that Gato had been bringing in and out drugs in the country, but beforehand we couldn't anything to stop him…

Until now. We can now track him down and kill him for his crimes, all of them.

We carried on walking for a while until we reached a bay of water where a guy who had a boat was waiting for us, we then approached he boat.

"Thank you so much for this, we really appreciate this" Tazuna whispered to the boat man.

"Ah, it's no problem for an old friend. And it's nothing like what you're doing for us" The boatman replied.

We continued the waters without any noise, but the rowing of the boat. We then eventually reached the shore after 30 minutes. Tazuna waved the boatman goodbye, all the boatman did was nod.

We then carried on walking for a while until I heard a noise. It was a rabbit, a white rabbit.

'Oh sh…' I thought.

"GET DOWN NOW!" I shouted when we heard a slice cutting the air.

We all looked up to see a man wrapped in bandages standing on a large zanpatou**(2)**.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Kirigakure no Kajin**(3)**, Zabuza Momochi**(4)**". Said Kakashi

"Well no wonder the demon brothers didn't stand a chance, Copycat Kakashi the man who copied over a thousand jutsu.**(5)**" Said the newly confirmed Zabuza.

'I had no idea sensei was so famous' thought Sakura.

Meanwhile Naru was grinning like a madman.

"You're thee Zabuza Momochi. One of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist**(6)**, wielder of the Kubikiribocho**(7) **right?" Naru questioned Zabuza.

"Yes, why brat?" Zabuza questioned back.

"I formally challenge you to a duel then, Zabuza Momochi. If I win you give me that sword, but if I lose you can keep my body" Naru said seriously.

"Okay kid, you got a deal" Zabuza said with a grin.

(Play: watch?v=YirTJImBTr8)

Naru drew her sword and infused her energy in it and it started to glow, fire surrounded it and the blade grew longer and changed form, into something strong. Into…

"Hikari, Kitsune moeru**(8)**" Naru said and then the blade was stunning, it was very long about as long as Kakashi. On the blade were inscriptions, saying in Japanese "Heir to the Kyuubi". The blade seemed like the metal was unknown never seen before, the hilt was spread-out and had a design on it. The handle was black and had rune inscription on it, at the end of the handle it had a red orb which glowed with the blade. Naru herself looked a lot different the cape she wore was a rich red colour, she had flames scattering in the air around her and on her wrists were floating rings of fire and all 9 tails had manifested with flames topping them. Her eyes had turned from being a murky purple to a golden red colour.

"**If you are ready Zabuza**." Naru said in a soft commanding voice.

"**Another thing don't lower you're guard for a second, don't blink and never take your eyes off me. Otherwise…**" Naru paused for a moment to look at the sky, she then smiled and said "… **you'll die**".

She charged at him with blinding speeds, Zabuza quickly dodged out the way.

'She's quick' He thought

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu" Zabuza said.

"**Nyotei-en(9)**" Naru said and shot her left hand out and making a flame wall.

The water dragon collided with the flames and disintegrated into nothingness.

Zabuza was seriously shocked by this and he went in for the kill.

Naru simply blocked with her blade and then…

Shatter. Zabuza's blade had broken in two pieces.

'What on earth' everyone simultaneously thought.

"**This is a surprise Zabuza your blade seems to be broken**" Naru said in an amused tone

"**In that case Zabuza we shall end this fight**" Naru continued on

"**Sora o mite…(10)**" Naru started

She was cut short by some masked nin throwing two senbon at Zabuza's neck

"Thank you Konoha nin" said the masked nin**(11)** and disappeared with Zabuza's body.

'We're going to have to fight him again' Naru thought.

And with that she collapsed on the floor her cloak fading away and 3 tails disappearing.

(End: Sword Art Online: OST 19 - Luminous Sword)

Next Day at 10:00 am

Once I had woken up I noticed Kakashi was there, he looked at me and said.

"Oh, you're up. You better go and grab some breakfast"

"How long have I been out for?" I questioned him

"Only since yesterday, why?" Kakashi asked

I got up and said nothing just thinking to myself 'I'm getting better'

I went downstairs and had some breakfast laid out by this woman who called herself Tsunami and I also found out that she was the daughter of Tazuna, the bridge builder.

Once I finished my breakfast proceeded to walk out the door when…

"What do you think you're doing, Naru?" Kakashi said authoritatively

"Going to train. None of your business Kakashi" said Naru giving him a pointed look and disappeared.

'Oh well, that went well' thought Kakashi.

Somewhere random in a burning field 6 Hours later

"STUPID!" I shouted as I throw another ball of fire in the currently burning field that no one seems to care about.

"HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID?!" I shouted again throwing a gigantic fire ball

I then went into my mindscape as this field is totally decimated.

"Kyuu-sensei" I called

"Yes, kit?" Kyuubi questioned me

"Why did I use the goddess state?" I asked her

"I have no clue, kit. Maybe you felt like it?" Kyuubi suggested.

"huff Okay next time I'll make sure one I'll kill him and two I use the demonic state" I decided to myself

"That's good and all, but…" Kyuubi started off saying to catch my attention and then continued with "you still need to learn one more thing before you actually become the Kyuubi" she finished off.

"Ooh, and what's that sensei?" I asked her

She didn't answer verbally, but all she did was hold out a very large book and pointed to the other large stack books behind her. I therefore answered with an 'oh so subtle' "Oh, shit" and promptly face-palmed myself.

120 hours later in mindscape

Yes I Naru (heir to the Kyuubi and will be queen of Makai Witch of Luck Maelstrom of Disaster killer of all things holy) Uzumaki had to learn politics and the history of demons and all that boring stuff that is just pointless at times. It was so boring, I literally had to sit there memorizing each and every book. Currently I am on book 120 of…

…10,000. Yeah seriously who writes these books 'Is it because they are bored out of their mind that they write a book so boring that it bores other people?' I thought to myself.

Although have I told you I could alter the timeframe in my mind (probably not), but currently even though 120 hours have passed in here only 120 minutes (2 hours) have passed outside. Neat don't you think, I can get a load of mind work in here, while only a short time has passed in the real world.

I should wake myself about now.

I then proceeded to walk out the burnt desolate area and then to Tazuna's house…

…With a headache. Seriously all that information is giving me a really big headache.

Once I reach Tazuna's home I greet everyone with a "hi". Kakashi kept staring at his _cough _perverted _cough _book. Sasuke just "Hned" at me, while Sakura gave me some entertainment and shouted "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"Training. Now shut up your trap. I have a splitting headache and I'm in a**. Very. Bad. Mood. If you don't, I can't guarantee you'll live.**" I tried to politely say to her, my demonic energy taking the better of me near the end I was talking.

"Okay" Sakura squeaked and sat down very quickly.

"Dinners ready" Tsunami called out

I then helped Tsunami set up the table with all the food and said to her I'll cook dinner for us tomorrow. She then thanked me readily saying it would be such a kind job for me to do.

Dinner was then plated and everyone ate until they were full, I then went on to the roof to have some time to myself. Only to find Kakashi looking at the stars his book not present.

"Don't you think their nice, Naru?" Kakashi asked me referring to the stars

"Yeah, you know what Kakashi? I agree with you on this one". I replied back to him and laid on my back looking at the stars.

What seemed like eternities had passed from those moments ago I got up to see Kakashi gone 'must have gone to bed' I then shunshined quietly to my bed and proceeded to fall asleep.

End of Chapter 5

**(1)- Gato, he is one of the mini villians in Naruto of course I would add him because of this particular arc.**

**(2)- A zanpatou is a verg large broadsword that is incredibly heavy**

**(3)- 'Kirigakure no Kajin' means Demon of the Mist. It is Zabuza's given title**

**(4)- Zabuza one of the villians of the original Naruto series, he is an A-ranked missing nin and is ver strong.**

**(5)- This is the name that is given to Kakashi.**

**(6)- The seven swordsmen of the mist are seven people who are excellent a wielding their particular sword.**

**(7)- This is the name given to Zabuza's sword**

**(8)- 'Hikari, Kitsune moeru' means Shine, Blazing fox it is an original idea.**

**(9)- 'Nyoei-en' means empresses flames it is another original idea.**

**(10)- 'Sora o mite…' is the beginning of an incantation. It is another original technique**

**(11)- This is a hunter nin mask, it is a mask of an elite ninja. This one is fake however.**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto & Umineko Series fanfic:

At a young age young Naru Uzumaki who has the Kyuubi inside her meets Beatrice the Golden Witch, what will happen to Konoha and what's this about her knowing her family?

Part 1 will include some bits of Umineko, but overall will follow the normal Naruto part 1 series.

Part 2 will be where Naru has fully cracked and plans to destroy the village using magic. This is where lots of Umineko will come into play.

(A/N: Hi everyone, touma yoshino here. Today I decided because its the sixteenth of March and its my birthday, I should upload a chapter. I will now get back into the run of my usual things as well because I've been feeling unwell. When I upload chapter 9, I decided I should do a special longer chapter so expect some finer piece of writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter as its just a kind of side one.)

Please enjoy the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Umineko Series

Chapter 6

Next day

Once I had woken up I began to have breakfast and then went to the door where Kakashi was leaning against it again.

"What do you want this time Kakashi?" I asked him

"Well as you clearly know Zabuza is going to appear again…" Sakura gasped at that while Sasuke looked shocked.

"But sensei he was dead".

"Well no he wasn't dead Sakura so listen to me" Kakashi said.

And with that he told us to follow him, I left a clone behind just in case anything happened while we were away.

"What we're going to do today is climb trees" Kakashi said with a weird eyesmile.

"Already know how Kakashi"

"Bu…" Kakashi stared

"And yes I can also walk on water **(1)**. If I could I want some real training, and preferably a fire jutsu." I asked him

"Uh, yes. I can give you some training on fire jutsu, just give me a few moments to explain to these guys". Kakashi said

"Why don't you give that fire technique to me sensei? I'm the one who deserves learning a new technique not her" Said Sasuke grinning.

"No Sasuke you need to learn this exercise I'm going to tell you first and plus this technique is far too hard for you to learn just now." Said Kakashi to his student authoritatively.

"Hn, fine" scowled Sasuke.

While Kakashi explained how to climb trees with no hands, I started doing warm-ups to get ready for my new fire technique. Eventually Kakashi came over and handed me a scroll containing the fire jutsu.

"Okay this technique is called Katon: Saramanda**(2)**. It is a defensive technique taught to Jonin and above who specialise in fire techniques. Obviously you being the Kyuubi you will probably figure out this technique on your own when you first see it, so I'll leave you to work". Said Kakashi

When I first read the technique I was incredibly surprised at how useful it was, not only was it defensive it also doubled as an offensive technique too. Unlike my cloak it doesn't cover around the body, it regulates heat from the inside. This takes absurd control and detail, one mistake could leave you scarred for life. However I had a little bit a leeway as I could automatically heal myself and I have a natural affinity to real fire so it could never burn me.

I got the technique down after the second try because I wanted to test something else out with the technique the first time, which it did so I'll create a new technique from that.

Once I got it down I tested it on some of my clones and it worked brilliantly, I have to say it is a superb technique.

I then walked over to where Kakashi was with the others and said "Mastered it Kakashi-san**(3)**"

'-san? She gave me an address, well that's at least a little bit good' Kakashi thought

"Okay since you got that down so quickly, have a break for today. We need to be ready for tomorrow." Kakashi said hinting that something I know is going to happen tomorrow.

"Okay, see you later" I said and then disappeared from sight

I then went to my room and then went to read some more books in my mindscape. After about 3 hours had passed in the real world I put down my book and talked to Kyuubi about some things like killing stuff and how I should kill Gato. After some time had passed it was evening and Kakashi plus the others were sitting in the living room.

"Hi guys I'm going out for a walk, please don't follow me" I said

"Why, why do you try? You'll only end up dead" said a voice

"What was that brat?" I asked

"I said you're all going to die!" he shouted at us.

"**Listen here, brat. You know nothing about pain and loss compared to me. You better learn your place mortal" **I said very angrily my voice turning demonic again.

The boy looked like he wet his pants, and then proceeded to run away.

"Sorry about that. That was my grandson Inari he's been going through some times just now" Said Tazuna

I then went out for my walk. While I was on my 'walk' I was heading to Gato's main building.

I noticed some guys gathered in a large group, so naturally I walked towards them. They then noticed me, one of them came over and said

"Hand over your money, bitch" This thug-looking guy said.

(Play: Creepiest OST's of All Time: Pendulum)

I grinned creepily at them and said to them "Hey, boys let's play a game?" I asked them

"What kind of game kid?"

"Well… I like to call it…" My eyes darkened to their murky purple colour again and the skies darkened.

"**Kill the dummy**" My eyes twisted and I laughed evilly.

They eyes all widened and ran at me I simply avoided them and pulled out one of the guys guts and his soul. I ate the soul devouring it whole**(4)**.

"**Mmm that tasted good**" I said showing off my fangs.

Loads more men then came running out trying to kill me. I easily killed them all with little or no effort.

I went inside the building more guys came at me from the left, right and front.

"**Oh, so boring when can I get a challenge?"** I asked as I slashed through them all with my claws.

Blood was covering my body and I looked gruesome.

A group of nin with lightning blades came running at me.

"**Finally something worth killing**" I said.

"**Demonic Arts: Destruction of the Soul(5)**" I said and their souls came out their bodies, they were screaming in agony.

"**Oh how I love those cries!"** I said a grinned like a madman.

I ate their souls, oh they were brilliant.

More thugs, samurai and nin came charging at me. I simply muttered "Kitsune-bi" and they all went burning into ashes.

I carried on a then saw a large door infront of me.

'Must be the big man himself' I thought

I burned down the door to see the man at the back of the room cowering in fear.

"W-what a-a-re you-u-u?" Gato said terrified of my mere presence. My appearance had changed dramatically since the last time, I was much taller and looked like an adult. I was wearing a purple kimono with a blue stash, my hair was loose and hanged at my ankles at the tips of my hair it was turned silver. My eyes had two identical fully split pupils and had become more defined. My nails had a coating of dark purple. And I had a purple aura tainting my being making me look downright evil and gruesome. Combined with the blood I was looking demonic.

"**Okay my dear man, I'll tell you so you can tell all those you meet in the underworld**" I begun

"**I am Naru Uzumaki…**" I started off saying

"**THE KYUUBI!**" And I killed him chopping of his head, his body sprayed blood all over the place.

I then proceeded to leave to go back to Tazuna's house.

(End: World's Creepiest OSTs Ever: Pendulum)

"Hi guys I'm back. And I brought you a little gift Inari" I said as I dropped Gato's head on the table.

Everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"I thought you were going out for a walk!" fumed Kakashi

"I like taking exciting walks!" I cheered.

"That..." He said pointing to the head "… Is not going out for a walk."

"And what happened to you. You look like you're about my age" Said Kakashi

"Oh my mental age must have caught up with me during the fight" I said looking at my new developed body.

"Mental Age**(6)**?" Kakashi asked

"Oh yeah, Inside my head I have been training for the last 30 years" I said nonchalantly

"Okay then, since you are about my age and are ridiculously strong. I am going to put into recommendation when we get back to Konoha, that you should become a Jonin". Said Kakashi.

"Say what now?" I said to him.

"I said I am going to recommend for you to become a jonin**(7)**" repeated Kakashi.

'That is so awesome. This fits in perfectly with my plans don't you say Kyuu-chan**(8)**?' I thought

'Yep it certainly does' replied the Kyuubi.

After that I had a nice fresh bath prepared by Tsunami, with my new clothes all neatly cleaned and folded up outside. After that I made the dinner, which every commented on how fantastic my cooking skills were. I was pleased by this and thanked them for eating it.

After that I went to bed to get ready for the next day.

End Chapter 6

**(1)- This is using chakra or youkai to stand on water, it is possible in this world.**

**(2)- 'Katon: Saramanda' means Fire style: Salamander skin. It is an original technique which purpose is a defensive/ offensive technique. It basically heats the body to where when something touches it, it will burn to a crisp.**

**(3)- Kakashi taught a very good technique to Naru, so she acts polite and adds a honorific to his name. It's a form of saying thank you**

**(4)- She's a demon so she eats souls.**

**(5)- Another original technique where the user selects a range of opponents and then simply extracts the soul from the body. This is of course very painful on the victim because it feels like someone is ripping them out from the inside.**

**(6)- Naru has been training inside her head for a long time, I will show the fruits of these efforts in the following chapters.**

**(7)- Naru is now technically older than Kakashi and she is much stronger than him, so making her a jonin so early in the story makes sense.**

**(8)-Now that the Kyuubi has technically finished the training with Naru, she is Naru technical demon 'mate'. That means they are technically married, but not fully.**


	7. Chapter 7

At a young age young Naru Uzumaki who has the Kyuubi inside her meets Beatrice the Golden Witch, what will happen to Konoha and what's this about her knowing her family?

Part 1 will include some bits of Umineko, but overall will follow the normal Naruto part 1 series.

Part 2 will be where Naru has fully cracked and plans to destroy the village using magic. This is where lots of Umineko will come into play.

(A/N: Here it is the super-cool (haha) scene between Haku and Naru. YES! I was so happy when I finished this chapter, I was completely blown away.

Please keep up the comments, I appreciate them. This is Touma Yoshino, thanks a lot.)

Please enjoy the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Umineko Series

Chapter 7

Once I woke up I sat down at the table and started reading a book, once 30 minutes passed Kakashi came down and started doing the same with his _cough _perverted _cough_ book. Soon after that Sakura and Sasuke came down and we all had breakfast with Tsunami, Tazuna and Inari. After breakfast we started planning what we were going to do today, I put my left hand down on the table and looked serious and started off with saying.

"Kakashi, I already created a plan of action on what's going to happen today. It will definitely go successfully" I then folded my arms waiting for him to answer.

"Okay then Naru, let's hear what you have" Kakashi asked me.

I then went into detail on what my plan was, Kakashi was very impressed with it and said we would go through with it.

After that Kakashi guided Tazuna to the bridge with Sasuke and Sakura, whilst I stayed at the house.

20 minutes later

2 samurai came around and tried to capture Tsunami, I waited to see what Inari would do.

"You're not going to hurt my mother" Inari said.

"What did you say brat? Hey Shimura can I kill this kid?" One of the samurai said.

The samurai called Shimura nodded.

"It's your unlucky day kid, Today's the day you die!" Samurai no.1 said and he swung his sword to decapitate Inari...

... Only to hit another sword.

"**You'll not going to lay a hand on him" I said coldly**

"W-what" The samurai stuttered.

I took a breath and then commanded

"**Inari close your eyes"**

The boy did as commanded and I proceeded to brutally murder the samurai and then proceed to burn their bodies.

"**You can open your eyes now" **I said

Inari then opened his eyes and asked "Where are they?"

"They're dead" I replied and disappeared in a poof of smoke, signalling it was a clone that did all that.

I then received the memories of the clone and reported this information to my other clones.

Meanwhile at the bridge

"Nice to see you again Kakashi" said Zabuza

"I'll be the one to defeat you this time Zabuza, so be prepared" said Kakashi.

"Haku**(1)**, deal with the kids" commanded Zabuza to the masked kid.

"Yes, Zabuza-sama" replied Haku in monotone

"**Wait!**" Shouted a voice surrounding the area and then in a flash of fire…

I appeared in front of them all.

"You're here. Haku, deal with this one instead" Zabuza commented.

(Play: watch?v=QR1ZsH8DbHg)

"Hyoton: Demonic Ice Mirrors**(2)**" said Haku

Mirrors surrounded around Naru creating a dome, trapping her inside.

'Finally a kekkei genkai user' I thought.

"**Your part of the Yuki clan from Kiri, right**?" I asked Haku

"Yes. How did you know?" Haku asked surprised.

"**Your kekkei genkai of course**" I replied.

"**Oh and please challenge me. I want a good fight for a change**" I also said.

"Very well, Uzumaki-san". Said Haku clearly knowing that fact because of Naru's red hair.

"Hyoton: Ice needles**(3)**" said Haku and 100 needles but because of his sheer speed thousands of needles appeared instead.

'He's fast' I thought.

"**Katon: Saramanda(4)**" I said melting the needles to water, and then said "**Get ready this is my kekkei genkai"**

"**Inferno style: Hono Kojun(5)" **Flames descended from the sky melting most of the ice mirrors.

'How hot are those flames, they melted my kekkei genkai. This has never happened before' Thought a shocked Haku.

"Hyoton: Rain of snow**(6)**" Haku said and snow coated the area,

"**Inferno style: Kyuubi's rage(7)" **I said and flames covered the entire area making it as hot as a furnace.

'This heat is too much, I'll have to bring out my special technique' Thought Haku trying to stay conscious.

"Hyoton: Frozen Wasteland**(8)**" Ice covered the flames but they stayed lit inside making a stunning environment.

"**Very good Yuki, I am very pleased" **I said made a sword of fire.

"Thank you Uzumaki" said Haku and made an ice blade.

They then both charged at each other.

With Kakashi and Zabuza

"You know Kakashi, that boy over there is a kekkei genkai user. He's from the Yuki clan from Kiri, he was involved in the bloodline purges and survived. He's the last of his kind" Said Zabuza.

"That's interesting to know, but Zabuza do you know what clan Naru over there is from?" asked Kakashi.

"Wait a minute. She had red hair right..." Paused Zabuza "Oh, shit don't tell me she's from…"

"Yes Zabuza, she's from the famous Uzumaki clan. Also the last of her clan, she is very proficient in fire jutsu's. And knows more seals than me already, she's a natural at them." Said Kakashi.

"Well I'll be damned, never thought I would face an Uzumaki" said Zabuza.

"Enough of this Zabuza lets fight" said Kakashi to Zabuza

"Very well, Kakashi. Kirigakure no Jutsu**(9)**" said Zabuza Thick dense mist covered the area, making it impossible to see.

Back with Naru and Haku's fight

"**You're good at Swordplay(10) Yuki no shonen(11), not many people can block even some of my attacks" **I said as I slashed at his throat.

"Thank you" Haku said his voice frozen like ice, as he blocked my attack breaking his sword again. he restored the sword again using his energy.

"**Enough of this. Bring out your real sword Yuki" **I commanded.

"Very well, be prepared." Haku said as he gathered ice crystal in the air. His sword took a different appearance, the blade was made a crystal like substance and was opaque and was black and the hilt had what looked like wings of snow on them. The handle looked like the blade but had glowing white rune inscriptions spiralling down it.**(12)**

"Demonic Ice Technique:…" Haku started and his blade glowed.

I smirked and drew my real sword saying "**Demonic Fire Technique:…**" My blade also glowed

"Yuki no tsubasa**(13)**!" shouted Haku

"**Hinotsubasa(14)**!" I shouted

Both techniques clashed creating a maelstrom of black and red energy and it soared upwards, splitting the sky in half.

In the surrounding environment

Everything was in panic, winds howled and the ground trembled with shockwaves. The bridge seemed to be filled with an ear piercing sound, creating dissonance in the atmosphere.

With Kakashi and Zabuza

"What on earth is this? It's like a force of nature". Said Zabuza

"I have to agree with you there Zabuza. It must be those two, they're too strong" said Kakashi.

Winds were tearing the bridge apart and the ear piercing pitch was too much for them to handle. They soon both passed out on the ground, along with Sakura and Sasuke.

With Haku and Naru

"**Commiserations Yuki! I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" **I said becoming more maniacal signalling the change of my personality.**(15)**

"You too Uzumaki, not many people can match that move of mine" said Haku

(End: Greatest Battle Music Of All Times Mezame)

(Play: Two Steps From Hell: Clockmen)

"**Hahahaha! My move matches yours! No way baka! As if!"**I screamed to the skies darkened again and a strange pressure came out of nowhere

"I thought you wanted me as a partner, from how you were speaking?" Haku asked.

"**Partner? I hold no equal in battle, human. Yes you may be stronger than the rest of the stupid monkeys, so instead I'll make you submit and you'll become my slave. Hahahaha**" I said to him

"No way, I'll never be your slave. I belong to Zabuza, I'm his tool to use" Haku fumed at me.

"**Don't worry. I'll get rid of the stupid man, like I did with Gato. And then I'll make you submit to me.**" I said to him

"Demonic Ice Technique: Frozen breath of the Ice King**(16)**" Haku said and frozen gas came running at me.

"**Hmph. Kitsune-bi(17)" **I said and purple flames came flying out burning the gas out and hitting Haku

"Aaaah!" Haku screamed out then becoming lifeless.

I grinned and then said "**Final seal release(18)!" **An explosion of energy hit the skies and changed my appearance once more.

The purple energy from before covered my body and morphed into a cloak. My eyes were a royal purple that literally pierced your soul through. My red hair was darkened and strands came out making me look feral. My nine tails in their full glory were a lighter shade of red like fresh blood, on the ends of them were rings seemingly made of fire. My fangs lengthened to more of a fox's length.**(19)**

"**Now Yuki. Arise I have given you a new form" **I said to the deceased body which moved up. It looked alive apart from the eyes which seemed like they were in a soulless state.**(20)**

"**Kill that man over there**" I said to him pointing at Zabuza.

At that point everyone woke up, and then Zabuza saw Haku coming in to kill him.

He quickly dodged out the way, then shouting at Haku he said "What are you doing Haku?!"

Haku looked at him strangely and said "Killing you of course. I was given an order from Kyuubi-sama".

'Kyuubi' Zabuza thought

"**He means me Zabuza**" Naru said her eyes piercing him.

"What you're the actual Kyuubi. Not some Jinchuuriki?" Zabuza his knees trembling under sheer fear of me.

"**Oh isn't that sweet. The baby demon is shaking**" I said mockingly cupping my hand on my face tilting it sideways.

"**Very well, human. I shall tell you who I actually am. I am the new Kyuubi with the old one sealed within my stomach**" I said patronizing him like a child.

Everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"**Ha. Don't think you can pressurize me human. For that I'm going to kill you" **She said to Zabuza.

"**Haku kill this man immediately**" I said signalling Haku

"Yes Kyuubi-sama" Said Haku decapitating Zabuza.

Everyone thought in shock in how easily the boy killed Zabuza.

"**Now that were done with…"**

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Shouted a crowd from behind me

I turned around to see hundreds of bandits, thugs, samurai and nin with weapons equipped.

"**Oh humans in large numbers think they can take me on**" I said raising an eyebrow.

"You. You were the one who killed our meal ticket. So we're going to kill you instead!" Shouted someone from the crowd.

"YEAH!" Shouted the rest of them.

"**Please don't think you can take me on…" **I paused and waited for them to answer.

"**Very well humans. I'll show you what it is like to be overpowered with fear**" I said pointing to the sky.

Everyone looked at me again like I was crazy

"**Sora o mite..." **I began and all of my opponents looked at the sky, and energy gathered just above the tip of my finger. And then I finished with saying "**to kudaru (21)." **

And at the same time I thrust my finger the opponents dropped dead.

Instantly.

"**All in a day's work is what I say**" I said to my 'team'

"There no way. Not even sensei was that strong to instantly kill that many opponents" Kakashi said.

"**Well I guess that means I'm stronger than him**" I shrugged

"**So I guess,** **I'll see you guys later.**" And with saying that I disappeared from sight in a burst of flames

End of Chapter 7

**(1)- Haku is the name given to the masked person. Her full name is Haku Yuki, she is from the original Naruto series.**

**(2)- 'Hyoton: Demonic Ice Mirrors' means ice style: demonic ice mirrors is a technique where the user creates multiple mirrors made of ice around an opponent, this technique is from the original Naruto series.**

**(3)- 'Hyoton: ice needles' is a technique where the user simply creates needles made of ice. Due to Haku's speed it looks like there are more than there actually are.**

**(4)- From the previous chapter go and check the description there if you wish.**

**(5)- From chapter 4, please have a check there if you are unsure as to what it is. As I said back then it is an original technique.**

**(6)- 'Hyoton: Rain of snow' is an original technique it basically says what it does. The purpose of this technique is to either distract and/ or slow down an opponent.**

**(7)- 'Inferno style: Kyuubi's rage' is an original technique. It sends scorching hot flames out in all directions burning all in its path. I named it this because Naru's the Kyuubi, obviously.**

**(8)- 'Hyoton: Frozen Wasteland' is yet another original technique it can freeze anything non-living inside it. I might draw this scene later on because it would probably look awesome.**

**(9)- 'Kirigakure no Jutsu' means hiding in the mist. It is in the original Naruto series, the user basically creates a fog using their energy/ chakra.**

**(10)- Swordplay is basically sword fighting.**

**(11)- 'Yuki no shonene' means snow-boy, pun intended**

**(12)- Drawing of this picture will be drawn later.**

**(13)- 'Yuki no tsubasa' means wings of snow**

**(14)- 'Hinotsubasa' means wings of fire**

**(15)- I wanted Naru to have 2 personalities, because of all her training and such the dual personality disorder came into play. In other chapters there has been a merge of the two personalities, but now they have both split into 2 separate personalities. They are both not too dissimilar.**

**(16)- '****Demonic Ice Technique: Frozen breath of the Ice King' is another original technique. The user breathes a frozen gas which when the opponent breathes it in, they freeze from the inside out and then shatter.**

**(17)- This has been mentioned in previous chapters. It basically means fox-fire, the colour usually reflects the user's personality (this is my idea that I thought about).**

**(18)- That means now the Kyuubi inside Naru can actually come out. I am definitely going to use this in other chapters**

**(19)- Drawing will be available soon**

**(20)- Basically using her powers as the new queen of Makai, she made Haku into a puppet so to speak. Eventually I plan on making Haku something else as well, but I won't spoil the surprise.**

**(21)- This was involved in another chapter. It is an original technique where the user points to the sky and then thrusts down the almighty power.'Sora o mite, to kudaru' means 'Look to the sky, and descend'. It is based upon if an opponent is mentally weaker than the user, and if they are the power dominates them and they're destroyed. This technique doesn't work on those who are mentally stronger than the user, and hence they wouldn't look at the sky.**


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto & Umineko Series fanfic:

At a young age young Naru Uzumaki who has the Kyuubi inside her meets Beatrice the Golden Witch, what will happen to Konoha and what's this about her knowing her family?

Part 1 will include some bits of Umineko, but overall will follow the normal Naruto part 1 series.

Part 2 will be where Naru has fully cracked and plans to destroy the village using magic. This is where lots of Umineko will come into play.

**Touma: Hi everyone, sorry about the late update I've been busy today. Let me introduce our favourite fox character of the book, the original Kyuubi.**

**Kyuubi: Why am I here, human?**

**Touma: You're here because I have invited you to say something. Now do it before I break your illusion with my right hand (reference to Touma from To aru Majutsu no Index)**

**Kyuubi: Hai hai. Touma Yoshino does not or never will own Naruto, Umineko or Toaru Majutsu no Index. Please support the official release.**

**Touma: Enjoy the story :D.**

Chapter 8

After a week my 'team' completed the bridge, we then packed our stuff (I sealed it in a scroll) and left. The boy Inari, Tsunami, Tazuna and the village waved us goodbye.

Once we were gone they started having a conversation, Inari made a comment on saying that they should name the bridge.

"Oh, yeah. We should name the bridge "The Great Naru Bridge" after the one who saved us all.

"No, no. I don't think it should be called that?" Inari questioned

"What do you think it should be called then, Inari?" Asked Tazuna

"The Great Kitsune Bridge!**(1)**" He shouted.

"Yeah you're right we should call it that, Inari" said Tazuna

"Yeah!" Shouted the rest of the bridge.

Back with the team

"Hey, Naru. That power you have you don't deserve it. Give it to me. Now" Demanded Sasuke

'Oh no' Thought Kakashi.

"Sasuke don't you dare act that way around me…" I said as I lit my fist on fire.

I glared at him and said "…**If you value your life**".

Sasuke looked scared for a second and then walked away from me.

"Kakashi, you should really get his attitude sorted out. It really could kill him" I said to Kakashi.

"I understand. I'll try and do my best" Kakashi replied back to me

After a long time of getting back we finally got to the village. Kakashi dismissed us apart from me which he then said that I should follow him to the Hokage.

You may have noticed but Haku wasn't in the area. This is because I sent her to Beatrice-sama's house.

We then arrived at the Hokage's office. He then said "Kakashi. Your report."

"Very well, sir". Kakashi replied.

After a while of Kakashi explaining what happened the Hokage looked shocked, he then said.

"So, Kakashi. I'm guessing you want to recommend Naru here to become a jonin."

"Yes. I saw excellent combat ability and skill enough to lead a team. As I said in my report she defeated and entire army of about 200 men in an instant, although I'm guessing there were many more." Kakashi explain to the Hokage.

"Yes. I actually saw it in the bingo book. It says here that she beat Gato and not 200 men, but. 400 men with only one jutsu. That itself is an impressive feat." The Hokage said back to Kakashi.

"Yes that may be good and all Hokage, but can you give me a full report on what it says in the bingo book" I said to him.

"Yes, I can." He then cleared his breath and said.

"Naru Uzumaki. Affliction: Konoha. Given Ninja Rank: Genin. Rank: A+ to S. Bounty…" He paused.

He looked shocked and said "24 million Ryo. Has red hair and dresses in formal royal kimonos. Approach with concern don't engage combat unless strictly necessary. Nickname: The Kyuubi. She has also declared that she is the new Kyuubi no Kitsune. Status: Demon, Jinchuuriki." The Hokage finished off.

I thought for a moment and then said "That sounds about right."

"Seriously. You are actually the new Kyuubi" The Hokage said.

"Yep. Absolutely" I said and gave a thumbs up.

"Very well. Thorough power in me as the Hokage I name Naru Uzumaki a new jonin of Kohohagakure**(2)**."

'Hey Kyuubi this is brilliant for my plans, ne' Thought Naru grinning in her mind.

'Oh yes indeed' Kyuubi said back also mind-grinning.

"Thank you, Saru-ji" said Naru

"Not a problem Naru. Now here's your jonin flack and your first mission as jonin". Said the Hokage

Naru sealed away her jonin flack and read what was in the mission scroll.

'Let's see here. New jonin blah blah blah… Chunin exams blah blah blah… help blah blah WHAT!' thought Naru.

"Saru-ji." I said menacingly

"Yes Naru" Sarutobi replied sweating buckets

"Please don't tell me my first mission is to 'help' the examiners in the Chunin exams**(3)**". I said in a frosty tone.

"Yes. Yes it is Naru" replied the Hokage sweating a small puddle.

"Die. Old-ma…"

'Wait!' Shouted Kyuubi in my mind.

'What is it, I'm about to kill the old man.' Though back Naru

'Don't you remember? Orochimaru is going to appear in the exam. You could kill him instead' replied Kyuubi

'Oh, yeah. I forgot about that' Naru additionally thought.

The Hokage and Kakashi kept staring at me in fright just in case I might kill them.

Then I said "Eh, sure. Why not?" and then shrugged.

"That's… good then. Oh you might as well go now the exams are just about the start". Said the Hokage.

"Sure. Bye" I said and then disappeared in a flick of flames".

In the streets on Konoha

I was just walking through the streets of Konoha when I heard shouting. Curious, I decided to investigate.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson brat for running into me" this ninja that looked like he was dressed as a cat**(4)**.

I smirked when I saw he had hold on Konohamaru**(5)**, the Hokage's grandson.

"Oi, cat-guy from Suna. Put the kid down. Now" I said authoritatively

"Why should I do that? He ran into me" The cat-guy replied

"Okay asking doesn't work" I said and then I pushed him against the wall.

"Maybe I should report you for hurting the Hokage's grandson, or maybe you just want to carry along. Suna-nin." I said to him

I let him go and he then ran away from me. I then turned away to then sense a new guy behind me.

"Wait". Said a monotonous voice from behind me

I turned round to see a guy with short red hair with a gourd strapped to his back.

"Oh. I was wondering when you were going to appear, Tanuki-kun**(6)**." I said to the stranger

The Suna-nin looked shocked at me saying that.

The guy with the gourd said "Gaara no Sanbaaku**(7)**" And released some killer intent

I raised my eyebrow at the killer intent and said "Naru Uzumaki, jonin. You know that killer intent won't work on me Ichi…" and released the same amount of killer intent of my own.

I turned around and started walking away and said "Because I'm _the_ number nine" and disappeared in flames.

The suna-nin looked like they saw a ghost.

Later on in the exam room

'Where's Naru?' Thought Sakura and Sasuke.

Suddenly and burst of flames entered the room and there stood in the vortex of flames was…

Naru

"Oi! Naru what are you doing there. Get over here now!" Shouted the banshee Sakura

"You do not tell me. What. To. Do. Haruno" I glared at her.

"Why not?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

A foxy grin appeared on my face and I said "Because U-chi-ha I'm your superior now. As I have this" Bringing out my Jonin flack.

People looked in shock. Sakura stood in horror mouth agape, Sasuke looked like he was going to rip things to shred, most genin there looked scared.

"Well, well. This is unusual" said a unknown voice, the voice seemed though it originated from the silver haired boy with round glasses.

"Who are you?" Asked the ever so smart Sakura.

"Kabuto. I'm here just like you to take the exams" Kabuto said

"Here since you're beginners let me help you with some things" he also said and took out some cards.

"These cards I have tell information, but for a price**(8)**" Kabuto said to Sasuke and Sasuke took out some money.

"Good. Now who's record information do you what?"

Sasuke then said "Rock Lee, Naru Uzumaki and that guy with the gourd over there" he said point to a red-haired boy from over there.

"Oh, you only know the names of two then. Okay Rock Lee" he said

"Rock Lee, part of last year's team 10. They skipped a year for training for this exam. Teammates Neji Hyuuga and Tenten Higurashi. He has no skills in ninjutsu or Genjutsu because of a chakra-borne illness, but he more than makes up for his Taijutsu skills as he specialises in it. He has complete 54 D-rank mission, 5 C-rank and 1 B-rank missions with his team. His sensei is Might Guy, an expert in Taijutsu." He finished off.

"Next over there is Garra no Sanbaku from the Suna team. There is no information that he knows any nin, tai or genjutsu. However records hold he defeats his enemies with sand" Kabuto said

"Sand?" asked Sakura

Kabuto nodded and then said "He has also done 0 D-ranks, 7 C-ranks, 2 B-ranks and 1 A-rank misson. A side fact is that he managed to come out of all the missions unscathed, not even a single scratch on him."

"He is a seriously strong opponent then" said Sasuke

Kabuto nodded again and went to carry on speaking until he was interrupted with...

"Make mine interesting will you, Kabuto" said Naru sitting on the windowsill.

"Very well then. Naru Uzumaki last of the famous Uzumaki clan related to the Senju's, she stopped being part of team 7 and became jonin of Konohagakure, old teammates Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. She is excellent is ninjutsu as she took down over 400 bandits, mercenaries and ninja with one technique. She has well above normal taijutsu skills and is very fast, she also shows promise in Genjutsu. She has destroyed 2 local villages and has raided Gato's base and destroyed it inside and out, she also decapitated him as well. She has defeated Zabuza Momochi one of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Sichinin Shuu and claimed his sword as her own…" Kabuto said and continued with "She is also the new Kyuubi no Kitsune" Everybody in the room froze at that comment.

Then all of a sudden a group of jonin appeared and a man wearing his headband said "Now this is interesting, all the genin are stark quite" He looked over to me "You didn't do anything did you, Naru" said the guy to me.

"No Ibiki, I did nothing whatsoever" I said to the newly confirmed Ibiki and smirked at him.

"Hmm. Now get in place brats the first exam starts now!" Ibiki said

The exam was actually a written one and for most of my time I spent my time eyeing the genin, it was so boring.

"Okay brats the first part of this test is over I will now hand it over to my assistant"

"Give them hell." He whispered now

I smirked and then said "We will now move on to the tenth question, but before that all those that haven't answered any questions. Get out now as well as your teams**(9)**".

"What! This is totally outrageous you can't do this!." Shouted some genin that haven't answered any questions on the paper.

"Oh yes I can. I make the rules you follow them, **now get out**." I said turning my voice demonic.

The unlucky genin's and their teams got up and got escorted out.

"Now for the tenth question, however before that I give you one choice you can either take the question or not" "If you don't you'll automatically fail the exam and you won't pass" I said to the teams.

"Why do you give a choice to choose to take the tenth question or not?" questioned a girl from Suna.

"Because if you do choose to take the tenth question and you fail to get it right, the torture department will torture you for 72 hours**(10)**".

Everybody in the room looked terrified at that comment

"Oh and you'll never be able to take the exam again. Not that you would want to after being tortured" I also included.

"Why, would you make that rule? Loads of people have been here before and that has never happened before" said a spiky haired boy.

"Because you're unlucky and that I rule the exam this year. I will make any rule I find convenient" I replied and directed that message to everyone in the room.

A lots of teams got up and left, after about 15 minutes nobody else got up and I said "If that's everybody then…" I paused for dramatic effect and said "You pass" Lots of people just fell from their seat and the cat-guy shouted "What about the tenth question!?"

"Oh. There was never really any tenth question, I suppose the choice was the tenth question though"

"What were those other questions for then? Were they useless?" Asked a girl from Kusa

"No. They weren't useless, for one they served as a ticket for the tenth question. But they also tested your information gathering skills, so you were meant to cheat without getting caught. And I see your 'tools' were good for use Cat-boy" Cat-boy looked surprised by that.

"Now the tenth question was to not only test you guts, but also to test whether you are fit to lead a team. Once you're Chunin you have to lead any team possible, and during then you have to make important decisions, life or death situations are a normal occurrence when taking Chunin level missions. You will most likely face someone like me during these missions and you need to keep your head about you as well. Now that's the first exam over, return to your jonin sensei's and receive your next assignment" I finished off and everyone cleared

Then all of a sudden there was a flash across the room, followed with a gust of wind and there stood in front of me a woman and she said "Don't get your hopes up too long brats. I'm the second examiner, the sexy super sadistic kunoichi…"

"Mitarashi Anko, you really do have impeccable timing**(11)**" I said sarcastically

"Oi, what you doing ruining my speech. Gaki…"

"Look around the room, Anko" said Ibiki

Anko decide to look and found that nobody was in the room

"Shit. I'm late" Anko said

"Yes. You can do your entrance tomorrow" I said to her.

End of Chapter 8

**(1)- I know it's a cheesy sounding name but it was all I could think off.**

**(2)- I really just wanted to make Naru a jonin, I mean come on the Kyuubi as a genin it is totally ridiculous.**

**(3)- It is all part of the plan of my story, it just came to me so I wrote it**

**(4)- He just looks like a cat, just my opinion you don't need to agree**

**(5)- I purposely didn't introduce him till now because his character isn't really important in the series, so this is one of the few times you will see him.**

**(6)- Shukaku, the sand-spirit is a tanuki so I appropriately gave Gaara that name**

**(7)- 'Gaara no Sanbaaku' means Gaara of the sand**

**(8)- I wanted to do this, Kabuto is a smart man so why shouldn't he charge for important information.**

**(9)- This seems much better having it this way I feel, all the main and side character I feel have passed this side of the exam. So why not include this interesting plot twist.**

**(10)- Now this was just something that definitely suits Naru's character.**

**(11)- Instead of her appearing too early I thought 'Why not make her late?', this will prove to be much more of the character I thought she was.**

**Touma: Well guys how did you like that chapter, please leave your comments and reviews. The next chapter is going to be a long, long chapter. Probably the biggest chapter I'll do yet.**

**Kyuubi: See you again soon~**


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto & Umineko Series fanfic:

At a young age young Naru Uzumaki who has the Kyuubi inside her meets Beatrice the Golden Witch, what will happen to Konoha and what's this about her knowing her family?

Part 1 will include some bits of Umineko, but overall will follow the normal Naruto part 1 series.

Part 2 will be where Naru has fully cracked and plans to destroy the village using magic. This is where lots of Umineko will come into play.

Please enjoy the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Umineko Series

Chapter 9

It was morning in Konoha, all the teams were gathered in-front of the next part of the Chunin exams. All was relatively quiet, there was no rude interruptions.

Until...

BANG! FLASH!

A big massive banner was put across the fence and was pinned down by kunai, on top of the fence was a woman with purple hair tied at the back. She wore a mesh-undersuit and a brown trenchcoat and skirt.

"What's up brats, I'm your second examiner Mitarashi Anko. Welcome to my favourite training grounds, The Forest of Death." Said Anko

"Meh it's not too scary in there… Maybe. Apart from the man-eating plants, giant animals and not to mention the traps it's not bad in there." Said Naru

Everybody looked like they were panicking.

"Yes I suppose so" said Anko as she threw a kunai at me.

She then appeared behind me, but…

"Not now, Anko" I said as I cut her cheek from behind her and tasted it.

"Nice blood" I commented.

Anko was blushing at that point, whether it was from embarrassment or at the comment I just made. We'll never know.

I moved out the way, and then…

"Here you go proctor, here's your kunai back" said this woman behind Anko from Kusagakure

"You know you shouldn't do that Kusa-nin, I might attack you" said Anko wearily

"Apologies, proctor-san. You seemed to have cut my precious hair, I got a bit excited is all." Said the woman from Kusa.

"Of course, make sure you don't do that again" said Anko.

"Okay brats! With this exam I'm sure I'll cut your numbers in half" said Anko again

Everybody was frightened at the thought of that.

"Here I have two scrolls, one is heaven (shows heaven scroll) and the other is earth (shows earth scroll). Each team will receive one of these scrolls, your objective is to capture the other scroll and then return to the building in the middle here" Explained Anko

"However you also need to worry about all the man-eating plants and animals, plus the traps that are in this forest. You'll need to be on your toes". I further explained to them.

"Yes, thanks for explaining Naru. You'll have three days to complete the exams, take your time" said Anko

"THREE DAYS IN THERE! What are we going to do about food" said a boy named Chouji

"I don't know, cook something?" I said to him

Everybody looked at me incredulously.

"Well then will someone from each team go and collect your scroll from the stands. Oh and another thing, definitely do not open the scrolls". Said Anko

"Why, what will happen if we do?" Asked a random Genin

"You'll have a nasty surprise. This exams tests your trustworthiness, this is essential for Chunin's as they have to carry scrolls of high importance" Answered Anko.

Everybody went to get their scrolls and then go a certain gate number.

Later On

I'm currently making my way around the forest, because I can smell the snake. After seven minutes I find someone.

"Well, well. Who do we have here?" I said to the Kusa-nin from before.

"Oh hello, what's a jonin doing here?" She asked

"I should ask you the same thing… You disgusting snake thing" I said back

"You figured it out… Kyuubi" Orochimaru said to me as he peeled back to reveal his own face.

"Well nothing gets passed my senses, you think" I said to him

"Enough talking, lets fight" He said to me

I grinned sadistically

(Play: Naruto soundtrack - Orochimaru Fighting Theme)

He shot snakes out his arms, I breathed fire destroying them all.

He shot at me at snake speed, I blocked him and said "**Katon: Saramanda"**

He skin burnt to a crisp, and then a new body grew out his mouth.

"**Disgusting, revolting. I hate your very being you snake monstrosity**" I said

"I'm going to take your body, Kyuubi" said Orochimaru as he made a seal.

"**No way, I am not becoming your slave thing**" I said to the creature

"**Demonic Illusion technique: Tsukiyomi" **I said and Orochimaru panicked and collapsed

Orochimaru then got back up when he made a new body.

"Very well done, you've made a die twice. And I'm yet to lay a finger on you" This snake like thing said to me.

"**Urusai, you thing! I suppose this is your true form, I'll slaughter you**" I said

"Not just yet, although I have plans to destroy this village soon. That's when I'll fight you Kyuubi" It said and faded into the darkness.

(End: Naruto soundtrack - Orochimaru Fighting Theme)

I grit my teeth in frustration when the thing left and I made my way to the building in the middle of the forest.

Later in the building

All the teams that passed gathered in an area with all the jonin lined up in-front of them, then the Hokage spoke up.

"Well done for passing the second round. Now I would like to tell you all about why the Chunin Exams take place"

(**A/N: Now before you read on, I just want to say I have made a few changes in the Hokage's lecture and changed a few things about the examiner. Hope you enjoy :D).**

"The Chunin exams happen twice a year, why do you think this is?" The Hokage asked

Nobody seemed to put their hand up at that question. The Hokage looked surprised and then composed himself and said "The reason why the Chunin exams take place twice a year is because of…" He paused and everyone focused on him "The anniversary of the birth and death of Rikkudo Sennin" he finished off.

Everyone looked genuinely confused at that, nobody knew when the sage was born so how did he.

"He means when the sage became famous and then died" I said to the crowd.

"You knew?" Questioned the Hokage

"Of course, baka~. I'm the Kyuubi" I quipped

"Oh right. Now I will tell you the purpose of the Chunnin Exams. It is an act of simulating a war." The Hokage said.

"War? What do you mean by that?" said the blonde girl from suna.

"The Chunin exams gathers teams from around the world to compete, those competitors get put against each other just like you're in a war. The exam is essentially what it feels like being put up against an enemy of unknown strength and what abilities they might have. Knowing these facts and gathering them are what Chunin do, it's what separates the bad from the good."

"Sorry if I interrupt lord Hokage, but I feel it is perfect timing to introduce the next exam and myself." Said a female jonin

"Of course, go ahead" replied the Hokage

She nodded and said "Hello I am Hayase Gekko**(1)**, the examiner of the third round" The girl called Hayase had long straight brownish red hair with silver tips, brown-grey eyes and had a sword on her back she looked polite and healthily strong.

"Although before we start the third exam we must have a prelim, because there are too many of you…" She said but was interrpted with.

"What! This is outrageous we've only got out of the second exam right now, we can't have another exam on top of that" Shouted Kiba the dog guy.

"Urusai! ..." fumed Hayase, she composed herself and said "…now if some mutt didn't interrupt me (_glares at Kiba_) I would of said that everyone here can have a day's rest then we will start the prelims.

Everybody left and the Hokage approached me and said "There's a new task I want you to do, Naru"

"What's that, Saru-jiji?" I asked

"You may have noticed but there is a jonin amongst the lot, his name is Kabuto" The Hokage said.

"Yes I did. Do you want me to pose as a genin and enter into the exam and capture him in-front of Orochimaru" I said

All the Hokage did was nod.

The next day

Everyone had gathered in the arena the different teams lined up.

Hayase spoke up and said "Now everybody here will get put against each other, there will be only one on one matches and each genin will be taken out randomly from the machine. The fights are anything-goes, although if I feel like it is necessary to intervene to prevent any necessary deaths I will do. Another rule no one can draw out now, there will be no surrendering during any of the fights as well. Only if the person is unconscious or I deem the fights winner, will there be a victor." Lots of genin looked terrified at that, Kabuto looked especially worried and thought about losing depending on who he faces. He hoped it wasn't his teammates otherwise he would have no chance of escape.

Naru at this time was disguised as a genin from an unknown country.

Somebody saw this and said "Who is this girl, she wasn't here yesterday?"

"I was here. And I'm from a one-man team in Gensogakure**(2)**" I said quietly and coldly. I was wearing a blue top with a cloak similar looking to the flame cloak, I had bandages on my feet not wearing any shoes and had my hair tied in a long ponytail. My headband had an engraving of an eye with a slit pupil. I also was wearing a black scarf. Around my neck.

Everyone shivered at the coldness of the room.

Now you may be thinking 'cold?', yes this is because Naru is so brilliant at illusions that she can make the environment seem like it is cold. Amazing isn't it.

"The first match will be…" Said Hayase

The two signs said Kabuto Yakushi vs Yoroi Akado**(3)**

'Damn there goes the plan, looks like I'll have to use the second plan' Thought Kabuto

Everyone else went up to the viewing platforms to watch the match.

"Set… Hajime" said Hayase

'Looks like I have to make this quick' Thought Kabuto.

Kabuto quickly touched Yoroi's body where his heart was before Yoroi noticed anything, and then Yoroi collapsed on the floor.

"Winner Kabuto Yakushi" said Hayase.

Kabuto made his way up the stairs to the viewing platform and Yoroi was carried away.

"Okay, the next match is…"

The signs said Kiba Inuzuka vs ?**(4)**

Everybody stared at the sign and thought 'What on Earth?'

I got up and teleported down to the arena. Kiba jumped down and said

"Come on Akamaru, let's beat this no-name genin"

I stared at him and said "Ha, as if".

Kiba was fuming at me when I mocked him like that.

"Match 2… Hajime" said the proctor

(Play: Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 12 - Hitotsuba Chikara (Jinchuuriki) )

Kiba dashed forward with Akamaru and shouted "Tsuga" he spun around toward me while Akamaru took the only side I could dodge, they both went for the attack and then...

They both passed through of Naru.

'What?' thought Kiba.

"Ne, Kiba. I'm over here, what are you doing?" I called out to him

He looked over to see me standing on the other side of the room.

Everybody thought 'When did she get there?'

Kiba got angry and gave Akamaru a red pill, this made his fur red and aggressive.

Kiba then shouted "Man-Beast Clone!" And he and Akamaru looked identical. Kiba grew fangs and gained claws like a dog, and Akamaru looked identical to Kiba with the fangs and claws.

"Gatsuuga!" Shouted Kiba, and both he and his dog charged towards me…

Only to find that he was in a pile of sticky poo.

Kiba tried his best to not puke his guts with the stink as his smell was incredibly good in his current state.

"Ha. That looks funny Kiba, you shouldn't really fly into poo. Even though it is an illusion" I said to him.

"It's an illusion?" said Kiba

"Yes. It is an impenetrable illusion that I can create, it fools all the senses so much it's like reality." I explain to him.

Everyone stared at me with a look of wonder, surprise and fear.

"Now to end this" I said and started to gather energy

Before he could do anything I looked him straight in the eyes and began enchanting in a demonic voice "**Inga kankei o gyaku kyokusei o hanten, jōge gyaku ni genjitsu o mawasu. Akuma no yōna sakkaku bangō no hyaku to roku ju ni: Genjitsu konbāta(5)**.

Reality seemed to distort for a second until Kiba passed out on the floor.

"Winner: Uh… No-name?" Said Hayase

I was satisfied so I left the area

"That was an interesting match. Now the next two people facing each other are…"

The sign said Sasuke Uchiha vs Rock Lee

I noticed Sakura whisper something to my old sensei, he reassured her that something was okay.

'Must be the cursed seal' I thought as I looked at the seal on his shoulder.

(**A/N: Yes, because it has already been a day. Sasuke has had his cursed seal sealed off by Kakashi. Makes the story a bit more interesting.)**

"Okay, match… Hajime"

( Play: Naruto - Beautiful Green Wild Beast )

Sasuke activated his sharingan

Rock Lee charged at Sasuke with a kick and said "Konoha Senpuu"

Sasuke tried to block but couldn't.

"Yosh! I will show you what it is like for the hard work genius, to beat the born genius Guy-sensei!" said Rock Lee

"Shut up loser. Katon: Phoneix Fire jutsu" Said Sasuke and used a fire technique. Lee got grazed slightly by the technique, but dodged the rest.

'Looks like I need to try out that new technique' Thought Sasuke

"Katon: Heated Surroundings!**(6)**" fire started to warp around him.

Lee went in for the hit…

But the fire defended Sasuke and he got burned.

"Doesn't look like you can hit me now can you, Eyebrows" said Sasuke and smirked

'Looks like he has copied that technique from a certain Jinchuurikki, bunch of monkeys those stupid Uchiha's' I thought and looked at Gaara and thought about his sand technique.

"It's okay Lee, take the weights off!" Shouted Guy-sensei

"But, Guy-sensei you told me only to use that in the times my friends and love-ones were in danger" said Lee

"Yes I did, but I'll make an exception this time" Said guy and gave Lee a thumbs up.

"Yes, Guy-sensei" and Saluted with Guy.

(End: Naruto - Beautiful Green Wild Beast)

"Oh yes, that feels so much better. A huge weight has been taken of my shoulders" said Lee

'What's removing a few pounds going to do about anything' thought Temari the sand-nin

Lee dropped the weights and…

They made a huge weight in the ground.

'Oh, Guy' thought Kakashi and sweatdropped.

Everybody else looked shocked

"Okay here I go" said Lee

( Play: Naruto OST - Rock Lee Lotus Theme )

He sped at such a speed you couldn't see him.

"Where are you looking I'm right behind you" said Lee and the disappeared

"No I'm here and here and here". And kept on speeding around Sasuke.

He then punched Sasuke in the face, Sasuke recoiled at the attack.

He kept on punching Sasuke from multiple places so fast the fire couldn't graze him.

'Damn and I though he was weak' though Sasuke

"Now I will show you the power of youth" said Lee

"Taijutsu technique**(7)**: Rapid shot" and shot a bullet like punch in the centre of Sasuke's chest and was knocked unconscious.

( End: Naruto OST - Rock Lee Lotus Theme )

"Winner of match three: Rock Lee" said Hayase **(A/N: hehe, I rhymed).**

"What!" Shouted a few members of the crowd.

Lee was so happy that he was crying and repeatedly saying 'Thank you, Guy-sensei', while Guy was doing the same but saying 'Well done, Lee'.

"Okay" Hayase sweatdropped

"Now for the next match" she continued

The sign said Shino vs Shikamaru

'Interesting' I thought

Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara got down to the arena.

"I remember this guy uses bugs that absorb chakra, how troublesome" said Shikamaru

"Okay match 4… Hajime!" Shouted Hayase

Shikamaru made a seal and said "Shadow possession jutsu" his shadow then shot towards Shino. Shino dodged quickly.

"Bug clone" said Shino and a clone made of bugs formed.

The clone then went towards Shikamaru to hit him, but missed because Shikamaru jumped out the way.

'Hm' Thought Shikamaru.

Shikamaru made his hand seal and his shadow shot towards Shino again.

Shino went to dodge but the shadow followed him further forcing him near the wall.

That's when he went to form a hand seal, but found out he couldn't.

Shikamaru then said "Shadow possession, success"

Shikamaru's shadow was then seen attached to Shino

"How?" asked Shino

"It was your bugs. No matter how small they are, everything casts a shadow. From there I executed my plan and you were trapped" explained Shikamaru.

"Now I win" and leaned backwards banging Shino's head into the wall.

"Winner of match 4, Shikamaru Nara" said Hayase

"Okay we'll start match 5 now"

The medics carried Shino away.

Once they left the board started spinning again and it said Tenten vs Sakura Haruno

'This match is going to be boring, maybe I'll make it interesting' I thought, she looked at Tenten and then Tenten's eyes diluted and began incanting "demonic sword".

"Okay match 5… Hajime"

( Play: Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya OST - Sword of Promised Victory )

Black energy surrounded Tenten, until it receded and looked like she was holding a sword.

"Come on fan-girl show me what you made of" Tenten said maliciously

'What wrong with Tenten she doesn't act like that?' thought Guy

Tenten threw a slash of black energy at Sakura

"Come on you can do more than this can't you" taunted Tenten

"Ahhhh" screamed Sakura as Tenten grabbed her head and squeezed it.

"Useless fan-girl" Tenten said and threw Sakura

'Something's wrong with Tenten she must be possessed' thought the Hokage and looked at Naru who had a smirk of her face.

'Something wrong Hokage' thought Naru inside his head

'Shut up, Kyuubi' said back the Hokage

'Humph you humans don't understand what it's like to have fun do you' thought Naru boringly

Sakura was getting thrown about the arena and had multiple slashes in her clothes.

"Now to get the job done" said Tenten

Some people got ready to lean in and try to intervene

Gaara was smirking bloodthirstily and was thinking 'Yes kill her, kill that useless girl'

"**Demonic arts no san ju ichi: Mahou…(8)" **Tenten said with the youkai taking over her body. But then got stopped by the ref.

( Stop: Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya OST - Sword of Promised Victory )

"I deem this fights winner Tenten" she said

Tenten huffed and made her way up the stairs and sit down. Only to collapse from what Naru did to her.

'That was creepy' thought Hayase

"Now for Match 6" The sign this time said Kankuro no Sanbaku vs Gaara no Sanbaku

The two competitors came down to the arena.

"Hajim..." started Hayase

"I forfeit" said Kankuro

"You can't forfe..." once again started Hayase

"I _don't_ want to die" said Kankuro

"Okay. Winner of match 6 Gaara no Sanbaku"

'Totally boring' I thought

"Boo, that was boring" I said out loud.

"Well at least no-one died" said Temari

"Who cares?" I asked

"You're a bit bloodthirsty, girl" said a perplexed Temari

"I specialized in Torture and Mind-destruction. What do you expect?" I asked her

Temari stared at me blankly.

"Now we'll start match 7" announced Hayase

The sign said Ino Yamanaka vs Hinata Hyuuga

'Let's give the little mouse a bit of help with that confidence' I thought

"Do your best Hinata" I said

Hinata stared at me and gained a bit confidence in herself 'That should do the trick, something subtle but just enough of make her slightly confident'.

"Match 7… whatever" said Hayase

( Play: Bleach OST 3-Fiesta De Guerra )

Hinata focused her energy and made a sword chakra sword in her right hand

'What? I didn't know she could do that' thought Kurenai Hinata's sensei.

"Gentle fist art… No this is my own style I have to do this." Said Hinata to herself

She got into a different stance and Ino got ready to attack but was too late because of.

"Akihime no Mai**(9)**" said Hinata and brought her charka-sword to her left shoulder

She flashed passed Ino in an instant and her sword dissipated into nothingness. But Hinata had a killer grin on her face.

Ino's blood splattered all over the arena and fell dead.

"How was that Ojou-sama" said Hinata to Naru

"Just fine. An amusing performance" said Naru

Hinata grinned and fell into the darkness

"Will someone please clean up this mess? Jeez, I knew there was going to be a kill. But that was overkill. Just look at her".

Ino's body had severed parts and were decaying in areas.

Once they cleared the mess Hayase called out that the next match is starting.

The sign said Neji Hyuuga vs Jeffu Kariya**(10)**

"Hm who is this nobody. Fate has already decreed me the winner against this loser".

"I am Jeffu Kurokage Ichigo Kariya and I know one technique, plus kenjutsu" he said as he drew his… insanely huge sword from his back.

'What the fu..' I thought but was interrupted with

'Hi I'm back.' Said Kyuubi

'Have a nice nap' I said to her

'Yep'

"Will the competitors get ready… now fight" said Hayase

( Play: Bleach - Ichigo's Theme - Number One )

Jeffu grinned and readied his sword.

His chakra travelled around his sword until it sparked like lightning. The lightning like charka started to spark like wildfire and spread throughout the arena

'How much chakra has he got!' thought the everyone

He flashed behind Neji and shouted "Ten wa chikyū o bunkatsu!**(9)**"

He slashed his sword downwards towards Neji and made him fly and crash into the wall.

"Wow your pretty good that was one percent of my full power" said Jeffu

'ONLY ONE PERCENT!' thought everyone.

Neji got up and tried to attack Jeffu.

"It doesn't matter how much chakra you have, if I close your tenketsu" said Neji

"Well that doesn't matter either Mr. Fate-guy, because I'll defeat you before you even touch me" said Jeffu

Jeffu jumped back and did the same thing as before, but gathered more energy.

"Dodge" said Jeffu in a low tone and slashed his sword downwards again, but this time missed Neji by an inch collided with the wall and then…

BANG

The arena was partially destroyed.

'I'm dead' thought Neji and fainted from the sheer force of the technique.

"Winer of Match 8… Jeffu Kariya?" said Hayase

"Yes!" shouted Jeffu.

( End: Bleach - Ichigo's Theme - Number One )

"Now for the last Match Temari vs Chouji"

The two competitors went down to the arena.

"Um. Sensei?" said Chouji.

"Chouji. I'll treat you to a barbeque if you fight!" Shouted Asuma

Chouji's eyes lit up and shouted "Yes! Barbeque!"

"That's dirty Asuma-sense, playing on his weaknesses" said Shikamaru

"Nah, I'm just motivating him" said Asuma

"Let's end this quick" said Temari

"Yosh!" said Chouji

"Match.. Hajime" said Hayase

"Fuuton: Reppusho" said Temari and the match was ended.

'That's it… lame' I thought

End of Chapter 9

**(****1)- I decided to change Hayate's gender and make her a healthy person. Wouldn't want an unhealthy brilliant jonin, would we?**

**(2)- This means Village hidden in the Illusion. I thought of it myself**

**(3)- This was an idea I came up with. It is part of the somewhat… okay plot**

**(4)- I couldn't think of any new names and wanted her to have an air of mystery about her.**

**(5)- This is the translation into English "**reverse causation, reverse polarity, turn reality upside down. Demonic illusion number one hundred and sixty two: reality converter"

**(6)- Yes like it said in the fanfic Sasuke has seen Gaara fight in the forest. So he has created his new fire style technique. Due to him being an Uchiha this is simple.**

**(7)- An original technique where the user fires a punch so fast that it breaks the sound barrier and delivers a bullet like punch to the target.**

**(8)- Another original technique which will be fully introduced later on**

**(9) This means 'Dance of the Red princess' and is another original technique.**

**(10)- An original character so to speak. He will be involved slightly in the book.**

**Touma: Hi everyone sorry again for the late update, but I hope you do enjoy my stories. I have came to a sort of writers block. So I might not be able to write anything for a while, plus the fact I have to balance my ever busy lifestyle… fukou da. I'm really sorry if you have been reading this fanfic a lot. I'm definitely not quitting, just don't expect any update either this week or even next week maybe. I should also add I'll be on holiday from Monday 7th until Monday 21st April, but I will upload chapter 10 on the 23rd April. **

**Thanks Touma Yoshino.**


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto & Umineko Series fanfic:

At a young age young Naru Uzumaki who has the Kyuubi inside her meets Beatrice the Golden Witch, what will happen to Konoha and what's this about her knowing her family?

Part 1 will include some bits of Umineko, but overall will follow the normal Naruto part 1 series.

Part 2 will be where Naru has fully cracked and plans to destroy the village using magic. This is where lots of Umineko will come into play.

(**This chapter I'm going to bring in a character I know from a game so I hope you enjoy).**

**(A/N: I hope you've had a good Easter everyone. I'm sorry I've not been updating as fast as I used to, but I'm not going to let it put me down. I'm also going to create a poll which will be on my profile for what I should include in chapter 11, because I feel it should be different. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing, Touma Yoshino.)**

Please enjoy the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Umineko Series or… The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword

Chapter 10:

"I'm back, Beatrice-sama" I said

"Oh hi, how was the exam?" said Beatrice

"Meh. It was okay… I guess. I think there was about 10 kills, but I wanted more" I replied

"Too bad. How about a game of _chess_?" said Beatrice

"No thanks. I'm quite busy right now, I need to plan several things. I might go out in a while to do stuff though" I said to her.

"Okay, see you later" and disappeared in a burst of golden butterflies.

I went to my room and sat down at my table, to make my plan of what will happen in the exams.

6 hours later

'There that should do it' I thought happily about my plan

'Now for a bit of relaxation… killing things' and disappeared in flames.

Some random location

I changed my attire back to my Kyuubi outfit, but had my hair braided at the left side.

"Oh! This is a surprise… Kyuubi-sama!" said a voice from nowhere.

"**How interesting to see you… whoever you are**" I said to this strangely dressed… demon?

( Play: Lord Ghirahim - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword )

"Now rude of me, acting so uncivil. Let me introduce myself…" said the demon

"…I a demon lord who dwells upon this land, you may call me Ghirahim(1). Although I do prefer to indulge in my full title… Lord Ghirahim." Said Ghirahim

I laughed and said "**Well then **_**Ghirahim**_** I would like a duel, would you be so kind to using your **_**full **_**demon form against me**." I asked Ghirahim.

"Most certainly, Kyuubi-sama" replied Ghirahim and transformed.

( Play: Final Ghirahim - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)

I drew my sword and dashed for him.

He simply moved aside and fired three flying daggers at me from nowhere.

I sliced them with my sword and breathed fire at him.

He simply waved the fire away like it was nothing.

'He's strong' I thought

"**Is that all, Kyuubi-sama? This is nothing**" said Ghirahim boringly

"**No. Most certainly not!**" I snapped at him.

I made several hand signs, bit my thumb, made several signs in the air and shouted "**I summon you, Ho-hime. Guardian of the fire sword."**

My sword was engulfed in white hot flames and my eyes burned a vicious red.

"**Flash" **was all I said and disappeared and struck the diamond on Ghirahim's chest.

"**Arrghh!**" Ghirahim shouted in pain as the diamond of his chest was made open.

I smirked at him and said "**Is that it? How un-entertaining."**

"**I'll make you pay for that… brat" **Ghirahim said with burning rage and summoned two swords in his hands.

"**Brat!? How dare you call me that! I'll kill you" **I said with murderous intent.

We both clashed at each other with our swords sparking flames throughout the area.

Ghirahim sent his sword to the sky, it glowed a red colour.

He then slashed the sword at the air and a circle of demonic energy flying at me.

'Interesting. Maybe I'll give that a try… with lightning' I thought.

I gathered lightning clouds in the area raised my sword skyward and lightning struck it.

I then flashed over to Ghirahim and struck his chest again, however lightning coursed throughout his body.

"**What… in the… nine… layers… was that?" **said Ghirahim trying to catch his breath from that attack

"**A technique I just thought up right now" **I replied cheerfully

"**Now I'm bored so I'll finish this"** I also said.

"**Ha. You can't defeat me I'm a demon lord like yourself." **He said

"**humph, your dead. Tempa Koro(2)" **I said and he exploded in a fit of blood.

I clicked my fingers and his swords were sealed in a dimensional space 'Might keep them for later' I thought

"**Another day's work" **I said and disappeared in a flick of fire.

(End: Final Ghirahim - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)

1 Month Later

Finally it's the finals of the Chunin exams, and I'm finally going to get to kill some people.

"Okay, are all the competitors here" said Hayase

She mentally counted everyone and said "Good no latecomers, I will announce who each of you will be facing now. Match 1: ? Vs Kabuto, Match 2: Jeffu vs Lee, Match 3: Hinata vs Tenten, Match 4: Shikamaru vs Tamari, Match 5: Gaara vs winner of match 4".

"Any questions?" she asked

Shikamaru raised his hand and said "Why does the winner of match 4 have to face another match straight out afterwards, it's too troublesome. Can't it be the winner of the first match since they have had some rest."

"Well that's a good point, thanks for noticing that" she looked at the Hokage and he nodded.

"Change of plans. The winner of match one will face Gaara instead."

"Now will the first people up stay down here, the other please go to the balcony".

The other left to go upstairs whilst I stayed down to fight Kabuto.

"Are you two ready?" asked the Proctor

We both nodded

"Then let the first match begin"

"Let me tell you a little story…" I said as I brought out 7 stakes from nowhere.

The stakes floated in the air, and I continued with "There are 7 sisters. Each represent a sin. Their names I remember but won't tell you as you don't deserve to know."

I bit my thumb and spread blood on each of the stakes and shouted "Special Summoning: 7 Stakes of Purgatory(3)".

Smoke filled the area and 7 gloating girl appeared in the air, where the stakes were.

"Hello master, do you have any food" said one of the girls

I threw her a bag of doughnuts from a seal on my cloak.

"Here's some doughnuts, be sure to do the job right though". I said to her

"Hai~hai~"

"What would you like us to do master Na…" said another

I stopped her before she made a mistake and said "No-names".

"Oh, very well master. I assuming you're not going to address us by our names in front of these… _humans_". She sneered at the last word.

All I did was nod.

"Who are these girls, No-name". Said Kabuto

"My personal summons" I answered

"No. I mean their names" He elaborated.

I looked at him with disgust and said "You filthy human, you expect _me_ to tell you their names. Your worse than trash, scum-bag"

"My your cruel. Looks like I have to kill you". Said Kabuto with a dark look in his eyes.

'Yes Kabuto kill her' Thought Orochimaru

"Girls…" all the sisters look at me and I stepped forwards in front of them.

I looked in his eyes and separated his soul from his body.

"Crush his spirit" I said and they disappeared

In the Silent Realm of Konoha

( Play: Farore's Silent realm: Skyward Sword extended )

Kabuto looked around and found he was in a place that looked like Konoha, but he was see through.

"Kabuto" I said to get his attention

"You are currently in my silent realm, a realm which is… relatively safe." I further explained

"Who are you? And what is this for?" Kabuto asked

"Oh, it's just me Kabuto. The Kyuubi". I said

"Okay then, Kyuubi. I'm guessing that this place is dangerous if you're involved.". Kabuto greeted me

"It most certainly is. I will know explain what you need to do. Scattered around the area are 7 stakes, if you can retrieve them all, and come back here then I'll let you go and let you and Orochimaru destroy Konoha".

"It's not that simple is it" sighed Kabuto

"Nope. Around the area are also 7 guardians and 7 watchers(4). The watchers if the see you will swap with a guardian and disappear. However the guardians if they hit you will crush your spirit and I'll get to eat your soul." I elaborated

"That's still not the end" said Kabuto

"Your good at this aren't you. Yes you're right there is still one more final thing. When you step out of this protective circle the guardians will be alerted of your presence. However since you're at a very unfair disadvantage, I will give you a map with the locations and allow you to use your Chakra to climb the walls. However you may **not** use Chakra to perform your techniques, otherwise I get your soul immediately".

Kabuto nodded in understanding and after analysing the map, step out the circle.

( Play: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Music- Guardians Awaken )(5)

2 of the sisters came running at Kabuto with murderous looks in their eyes, so he decided to run for his life.

'Turn left, turn right, straight ahead' Kabuto thought as he ran for his life

Around the first corner he saw the first stake and ran to get it, the guardians then reset to their original positions. But one was right in front of him and his spirit got crushed.

( End: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Music- Guardians Awaken )

"This just shows your spirit was too weak to do this. Too bad I get your soul" I said as he was screaming in agony.

Back in the real world

Everyone sat in shock as Kabuto just turned into dust.

"Winner of match one: the unknown girl" said Hayase

I looked up at the Hokage and he nodded at me.

"Excuse me, Lord Hokage. I need a little walk."

"That's alright, Lord Kazekage. Just tell me when to start the exams again"

In the corridors

"Hello there… Naru. May I ask you what you did with my right-hand man?"

"Of course, Orochimaru. I crushed his soul and then ate it. I might add it was the best soul I've ever had. No doubt it was because of your presence" I said to him

"Oh I'm honoured Naru. I'll be sure to send you a few failures that you could eat."

"Sounds like a plan" whilst grinning like the cat who ate the canary.

'Not!' I thought

"That's all for now. Goodbye." Said Orochimaru

Back in the arena

"Welcome back, Lord Kazekage did you have a nice walk". Said the Hokage

"Yes I did, Lord Hokage. Please carry on with the exams" replied the 'Kazekage'.

The Hokage nodded and sent a message to the proctor to carry on with the exams.

"Please can Rock Lee and Jeffu Kariya come down to the arena, your fight begins soon.

Lee and Jeff made their way down and went to the centre of the arena.

They both bowed at each other and shook the opponents hand.

'At least some people show respect to the opponent' thought Hayase

"You do your best Lee" said Jeffu

"You too Jeffu-san!" exclaimed Lee

"Second match… start"

( Play: Naruto - Beautiful Green Wild Beast )

Jeffu drew his giant sword off his back and Lee unwrapped the bandages round his arms and dropped his weights.

"Konoha Senpuu!" said Lee and disappeared from sight, but Jeffu block the attack with the sword and he then attacked Lee with an energy blast from his sword.

'How am I going to get past his defences like this, I already have my weights off' thought Lee

'Wait, I have that new technique I learnt over the last month' thought Lee

"Taijutsu style: Gigantuan Impact(6)!" shouted Lee and Jeff avoided it quickly, only to find him within the radius of a shockwave.

Lee's fist had created a shockwave in the air.

'What in blazes was that technique' thought Jeffu

Lee had started sweating buckets of water from that technique.

'That still tires me out too much, I need to be careful where I land my next hit' thought Lee

10 minutes later

Lee had kept on producing small hits creating smaller shockwaves in the air and Jeff was blocking them.

All in all they were evenly matched.

"How about we finish this Lee" said Jeff

"Yeah!" said Lee

Jeffu charged his energy up for the attack and Lee began focusing.

A minute later they shouted their final attacks

"Ten wa chikyū o bunkatsu!"

"Gigantuan Impacto!"

When the techniques clashed a rift in space-time was ripped open and reality started to bend towards that point.

Then reality seemed the get a hold of itself again and the hole exploded ripping a hole in the ground.

Lee and Jeff just stood there like nothing happened.

'What?' though Hayase

"Um Lee, should we?" asked Jeffu

"Uh Yeah" said Lee

They both fainted on the floor

Hayase just stood there with an utterly confused look on her face and said "Match two… Draw?" like it was more of a question than a statement.

The medics took away the two guys away to the hospital

"please can the next two fighters come down" said Hayase

Hinata and Tenten walked down the stairs together.

'Oh my research subjects, who will win. Hinata who has been influenced by my darkness, or Tenten who has my unharmful youkai inserted into her.' I thought

"Let's make this a pleasurable fight, hey Hinata" said Tented

"Yeah sure" said Hinata

"Let the fight begin… now!" said the proctor

( Play: OST Fate Stay Night - Eiyuu Ou )

Hinata activated her Byakugan and made two Chakra swords, she carried the swords in a backwards grip.

Tenten smirked and drew a black sword from her back, black tainted energy was surrounding her and the sword glowed an ominous red.

"Come on little mouse, show me what you're made of" Taunted Tenten

"You ain't going to see nothing… because your done for" Said Hinata whispering the last part

Tented slashed downwards and black energy came from the sword

Hinata stayed put and then disappeared from sight, reappearing behind Tenten

"Rotation: ichiban no kata(7)" muttered Hinata

'Time fault: 0.5 seconds(8)' Thought Tenten

"Not bad… you do know of time faults" said Hinata as she raised an eyebrow

"What you think I've been doing over the break… I'm the best weapons mistress in Konoha." Bragged Tenten

"Yeah yeah, try and best this" aid Hinata boringly

Up in the stands

'Not bad, the two could do with some work… but I'll add them into my furniture. What do you think Master?"

'A good idea… but what about that (pause) _annoying _fangirl, are you going to get rid of her soon?' Asked Beatrice

'All in good time master, all in good time' I thought back

Back in the arena

'This is getting boring. Time to use _it' _Thought Tenten

Killer intent surrounded the area and the black energy started to wave of Tenten at an enormous rate. The energy focused around the sword and wrapped around it like a snake

Hinata stood there frozen as she felt like she was in the presence of the presence of _the _Kyuubi

"Demonic hijustu:" said Tenten pausing from dramatic effect

"Tenryu o kaiten(9)" she said in a low tone as she plunged the sword into the ground

The black energy took the form of the rapid hurricane, disintegrating the ground beneath.

Hinata laid on the ground unconscious with cuts and gashes littering her body

"I win" said Tented as she sheathed her sword

'Looks like my youkai is stronger than my influence. I need to change that.' I thought

"Winner of match three: Tenten" said Hayase

(End: OST Fate Stay Night - Eiyuu Ou )

The medics carried away Hinata and Tenten went back up to the stands

"Will the next two come down!" called Hayase

Temari came down using her fan… however Shikamaru was still pretend sleeping

Hence this is why our favourite evil heroine picked him up and threw him down.

…Ite.

Shikamaru being the lazy genius he is, just sighed and said "troublesome"

"Hey get over here lazy, I want to start the match today! Not next week" shouted Tamari

Shikamaru just sighed and muttered something about troublesome blondes and clouds.

Temari fumed at Shikamaru for saying that.

"Okay let the next match start… now" said Hayase

Shikamaru leaped back and went into a run

Temari was sending blasts of wind at him, while Shikamaru was running away from them thinking of a plan.

'This is going to be easy' thought Shikamaru

Shikamaru made a familiar cross hand sign when Temari wasn't looking and sent his clone somewhere unseen.

"Come on you can't be on the defensive all the time" Taunted Temari

Suddenly a shadow came out from nowhere and Temari flipped back, until the shadow stopped.

"Oh, your shadow has a limit to where it can reach. So as long as I keep out of reach, your shadow will **never** catch me" said Temari

Suddenly there was a burst from the ground and a clone of Shikamaru said "Shadow possession: success".

Temari stuttered "But how?"

"Because when you weren't looking I made a shadow clone and sent it underground, unseen" said Shikamaru

He then put a kunai to her throat and said "I win"

The crowd cheered for his performance

The two genin then made their way back up to the stands when the proctor announced the winner.

Back in the stands

"How did you get that jutsu, isn't it forbidden" I asked Shikamaru

"My dad taught it to me, it's part of our heritage" (**A/N: I know that really isn't the case, but it is ****shadow**** clone jutsu and the fact that the Nara's are geniuses without trying, it would make a lot of sense)**

"Please can Gaara and um.. No-name come down to the arena"

A second later both contestants were down in the arena

"Mother's going to drink your blood" said Gaara

"Yeah right give it your best try… Ichi" said Naru and whispered the last part so that only Gaara could hear it

"Fight start: now!" announced Hayase

( Play: Sora no Otoshimono Forte OST – Trap )

"You know Gaara, let me show you a little secret" I looked at the Hokage and he nodded

"**You're trapped"**

I felt my body changing back to its original form, smirked and said

"**Yo ichi, I'm back"**

"But how?" Asked Gaara

"**Well****I****had****to****go****on****an****undercover****mission****to****destroy****your****plans****for****destroying****Konoha****, ****and****I****succeeded****". **I said to him

"**Now little ichi, since your plans have been foiled. I'm going to kill loads of people"**

When I said that loads of feathers appeared and all the shinobi realised it was a genjutsu so they dispelled it.

All the sound ninja's started attacking the other shinobi, so I joined along and started to kill all the sound ninja's

"**Wow I haven't had this much fun in a long time" **I said as I killed ten sound ninja with a youkai pulse

Inside Gaara's mindscape

'damn that Kyuubi-brat I'm going to kill her' Thought Shukaku as he forced his powers onto Gaara

In the real world

aara had become severally possessed and looked like he was just about to turn into his tailed beast form.

"U-zu-maki!" growled Gaara

"**Well well, what do we have here. A mini Shukaku" **I said as I dumped another sound ninja onto my large pile of dead people.

Gaara fumed and sand covered the area, clouding it over

Once the sand cleared it revealed a 20 foot sand monster, aka Shukaku

"**I'll kill you Uzumaki!" **Shouted Gaara

"**Oh a tailed beast fight… I'll comply". **I said as I gathered my youkai

"**Special summoning: Kyuubi" **I said and smoke filled the area

And there stood the former Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"**Why did you summon me?" **Asked the Kyuubi

"**Well… we're having a tailed beast fight. And I can't turn into my big form yet. So I summoned you". **I explain to her

"**You can easily take this guy on your own, you know?"** the Kyuubi questioned me

"**Mou~ I only wanted to let you out for a while" **I complained

"**Hai hai" **mocked Kyuubi

"**Wind Style: Air bullet!" **shouted Hara

"**Oi! Don't do that! We're talking!" Kyuubi and I Shouted together**

"**Demonic combination jutsu:" Kyuubi and I said together**

"**Fire style:" said Kyuubi**

"**Inferno style:" I said**

We both flashed down to his stomach area and pulled back our fists and said

"**Double! Gigantuan Impact!" **and they hit the stomach

BOOOOM!

The attack was so strong that the sand disintegrated and Gaara himself went flying into a forest area,

"**Mighty fine job, sensei" I grinned**

"**You too, student" said Kyuubi**

We both fell down laughing our heads off, saying how easy it was to beat Shukaku.

With Orochimaru

Orochimaru was having a bad day, one his right-hand man got killed by a potential ally, two his teacher knows of his plan and has extra back-up and three he couldn't use the impure resurrection technique because he had no prepared sacrifices.

And he was fuming mad

"Why can't you die old man?!" fumed the very angry Orochimaru

"You know you can't defy Murphy's Law, Orochimaru" said a new guy

"You can just die too Jiraiya" spat Orochimaru as he dodged a fire dragon sent by the Hokage.

"Fire style: flame bullet" said Jiraiya

Back with Naru

"You know, Orochimaru is fighting up there. You could try and kill him." Said Kyuubi

"That's a good idea actually. He can't even notice me from over here" I commented

"Yeah, you should try put that new technique" suggested Kyuubi

"Yeah! Let's kill Orochimaru today!" I cheered"

With Orochimaru and co.

"Shadow snakes hands!" Shouted Orochimaru

"Fire style: Grand fire ball jutsu" said Sarutobi

"Fire style: flame bullet" said Jiraiya

The fire burned away all the snakes, Orochimaru hissed and was just about to do another technique until he heard someone whispering in his ear.

"**Time to die, you disgusting snake" I said to him**

I held my sword ready and then said "**Rotation"**

(End: Sora no Otoshimono Forte OST – Trap)

Life was finished for Orochimaru as he sunk into the depths of nothingness

The barrier surrounding the roof was lifted and everybody stared in shock of what just happened.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi looked at the spot where Orochimaru just occupied and then looked at young Kyuubi

After a moment of silence the Hokage decided to speak

"You beat him" he simply stated

"**Well as you can see. Yes I beat him". **I said confusingly trying to get them to elaborate the question

"You beat him with one move! We tried loads of techniques and then you come along and kill him with one move!" Shouted Jiraiya

"**On no I didn't kill him. I rendered his existence null at this point of time and the rest of this timeline, using a time-space demonic technique I created". **I further explained

"But that wouldn't even be possible, unless you have enough energy to make a time fault." Said Jiraiya

"**I do have enough energy to do that, probably 10 times a day" **I said to him

Once again everyone was staring at me like I'm some sort of deity 'I suppose I am some sort of deity, being the Kyuubi and all' I thought

In the mansion

"**Beatrice-same, I'm back!" **I called out

"Welcome back Uzumaki-sama" said Ronove

"Hi there Ronove, it has been a while" I said making my voice normal again

I then teleported to the tea room

"Welcome back Chibi-san" said Virgillia

"Mou~ I'm the Kyuubi now. Please stop calling me that!" I complained

"Yeah sure… Chibi Kyuubi" Insulted Beatrice

"Stop being so mean master" I said then I stuck my tongue at her

After a second we all laughed

"It's good to have a break from time to time" I said

"Yes. Indeed so" said Virgillia

"How was your little competition?" asked Beatrice

"It was so good, I got to kill loads of idiots and even kill Orochimaru" I squealed in glee

"I'm glad to see that your happy and that _that_ _thing _is dead" said Beatrice

"Say master, I want to go to the youkai realm for a holiday. Is it okay if I go and bring a few friends?" I asked

"Yeah sure, see you in some time" said Beatrice

Meanwhile in the Hokage office

"Jiraiya?" the Hokage asked

"Yeah I know, you need a successor. Don't you?" said Jiraiya

"You are right. I'm getting too old for this job and the attack with Orochimaru proved it. We knew the attack was going to happen and still it has done lots of damages, and if it was not for Naru… I probably would of died in that fight" Sarutobi said and then sighed

"Who do you have in mind sensei?" Jiraiya asked

"Three people. One would be you… but you have your spy network. Another would be your other wayward teammate…"

"You don't mean _her _sensei, she wouldn't come back to the village even to save her life!" Jiraiya exclaimed

"I know. But when have I ever been wrong" said the Hokage

"Well there was that one time…" Jiraiya muttered

"Jiraiya!" shouted Hiruzen

The Hokage let out a breath and then said "There's also Naru. While she has done some… um unpleasant things, she is a valuable asset to this village and has done some great things. One of which you witnessed not too long ago."

"I know sensei. Would you like me to take her away and try to convince her or Tsunade to become the next Hokage"

Sarutobi just nodded

"Very well sensei" said Jiraiya and he disappeared

End of chapter ten

(1) I like playing Zelda skyward sword, and the idea kept on bugging me so I decided to input a fight scene with Ghirahim in it. This is just a one off kind of thing, I might do another in a later chapter.

(2) This in another original technique of mine, the technique makes the victim have their worse fear become real inside the mind and multiply it a hundred fold. The result the body exploding from the extreme fear.

(3) Hooray we now introduce the seven sisters of purgatory, I **will ** include them more in later chapters and reveal their names (not that I need to since almost everyone knows). I will also be giving them special abilities later on, however this will be in part two of the story.

(4) This is another thing in Skyward Sword, when I did it the experience was _scary_ to say the least. However I like the thrill, because it makes my heart pump and make me nervous. Trying to think _whilst_ having a rapidly beating heart is very difficult. I would recommend trying to look for it on YouTube and try to put yourself in the other persons shoes.

(5) The music is scary. When doing the game with the visuals it is scary.

(6) Another original technique. The technique is create by layering multiple seals on whatever is attacking. While Lee can't make the seals, he can use them through constant practice. The seals create a disturbance in space creating a shockwave by focusing space to one spot. How powerful the technique depends on how fast the user can punch or the complexity of then seals.

(7) Another… heh, original technique. The technique is a time-space technique which hits the target back and forwards through time creating an unhealable wound, the technique can remove the targets existence. The only way to not get hit is by faulting time with youkai and reversing the flow of the technique.

(8) Time faults as I said in the previous paragraph take a lot of energy, even doing a 0.5 second time fault takes huge amounts of energy (equivalent to 3 tails of Chakra).

(9) I'm on a run with original techniques now, wow. This technique is sort of the same as the last one, but instead loops the target in an endless attack. However the technique cannot kill the target, only severally injure them or send them into time space. Those of course takes lots of energy to do.

**(A/N: Sorry guys, but I will be unable to write the book for a while... maybe even a month. I have tons of coursework which needs to be finished in 3 weeks, and then there is studying for my upcoming exams. Once my coursework is finished I will have more time to write the book, and then once I have finished my exams I will have loads of free time.**

**So expect a chapter in another 3/4 weeks. Once again I'm sorry for the lack of chapters, but it's all I do.**

**Thanks, Touma Yoshino)**


End file.
